Till The End
by JohnnysDoll84
Summary: Modern JE fic. Elizabeth is on the right side of the law, she worked hard to get to where she is, Jack Sparrow represents everything she isn't, he's a thief. Elizabeth's dark past and Jack's predicament come to heads, and the two must come together to s
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Hey all! It's been a while since I have posted, but I have kept on writing. This is my new modern fic that I promised back in September, but college really has kicked my butt and I barely have the time to write.

This is a modern J/E fic, if you like the WE fic's well turn away now. Will is a good guy, but he plays more of a supporting role, so he won't go all dark on you. I have tried to keep the character's in character for the modern day. The summary as you have read will be explained, especially how Elizabeth, a born Brit, is an FBI agent. I also aged Elizabeth a bit to about twenty five, and made Jack a bit younger at about thirty five, although in POTC his age isn't exactly known, but from the bits and pieces we get, he is to be close to forty five or so. I decided to turn Jack a bit, so Jack is an American, you'll find out where he is from. Everything will be explored and answered, and please review and let me know what you all think!

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

"Do you see anything?"

"No." Elizabeth hated this, not knowing, depending on an informant. "No one move until I say." Elizabeth whispered into the radio. She was the lead on this case, and she be damned if she would screw it up.

She, her partner Will Turner, and several other members of the bureau were hidden outside a bank, waiting for the infamous Jack Sparrow to show. "Elizabeth, this could take a while." Will whispered next to her, blowing into his frigid hands. "It's freezing."

"Suck it up…wimp." Elizabeth smirked as she saw Will frown. "He has to be here." Elizabeth scanned the streets, nothing. "Has to…"

"You sound like your convincing yourself."

"Maybe I am." Elizabeth had been hunting Jack Sparrow for years now. She had been fascinated as a child by the law, namely from her father who sparked the interest, but Jack Sparrow seemed to be the Houdini of bank robberies, and that intrigue amongst other things, pulled her into the FBI.

Elizabeth knew she had Jack Sparrow pegged well this time. The first time they played their 'game', was nearly three years ago.

"_Stay where you are, put your hands on top of your head…" Elizabeth smirked as she turned, completely fooling Jack, whom, had thought she was a teller._

"_Well, you have completely caught me off guard." He had this smirk that just sent shivers down Elizabeth's spine. _

"_That was the plan."_

"_What's your name?"_

"_Special Agent Elizabeth Swann."_

"_That's a pretty name, now, as I am sure you already know I am Jack Sparrow, Do you really know who I am?" He put down his duffel bag he had been carrying. _

"_Very well."_

"_Well Agent Swann, I can see you will be an admirable opponent, however I will walk away with the money I have intended on getting, and you won't stop me. I like playing this little game we have." _

"_I don't think so." Elizabeth was only in the FBI a year, she was still inexperienced, and didn't see his leg sweep under her, knocking her to the ground. He pulled out a white cloth and covered her face, Elizabeth then went black._

Elizabeth shrugged off her first screw up. She had to get him, no more games, no more playing, although she had to admit, it was rather interesting.

Then the bank alarm went off. Elizabeth jolted as she waited, a few more seconds he would be running out, something. "Move." Elizabeth whispered into the radio. Then out of no where a dozen plus agents jumped from their posts.

Elizabeth charged across the street, careful of the impending and rather rude Washington DC drivers. With Will charging along side her, Elizabeth bolted into the First Federal Bank. The tellers were all lined up and down on the floor, along with the security guards and customers. "Damnit." Elizabeth grumbled, her SIG Sauer held firmly in her hand.

"Elizabeth, he's gone."

"No, he's here, he has…" Elizabeth then saw the moved tile on the ceiling. "Will, how do I get on the roof?"

"The roof?" Will asked.

"Access door on the right." A security guard said from the ground as he was being helped up by an agent.

"Will, call for back up!" Elizabeth ran to the access door and started running up. She finally got to the top, gripped her gun tight and swung the door open.

"FBI!" Elizabeth was crouched down scanning the pebbled rocked roof. Elizabeth slowly got up from her knees.

"Now Agent Swann, no need for yelling I can hear you…" He was standing right there, but Elizabeth froze. Jack Sparrow stood there, a bag over his shoulder. From head to toe, he looked like a business man, nothing like the thief he was.

"Traveling light Sparrow?" Elizabeth said with the barrel of her gun fixed on Jack.

"Light? Liz, we both know that the electronic way is the only way to go…" He said motioning his fingers as if he was typing.

"You're under arrest." Elizabeth said. "Drop the bag and place your hands on top of your head."

"Alright." Jack sighed. He dropped the black bag and put his hands on top of his head. "You got me."

Elizabeth cautiously walked over to Jack and patted him down. "Easy there love." Jack smirked as her hands glided up towards his crotch.

"Get over yourself." She took out her handcuffs. She reached the top of his head and put one of his wrists into the cuff.

"That black suit really looks lovely on you Liz."

"I hate when you say that." Elizabeth muttered. Their back and forth 'cops and robbers' relationship had gone back three years, three long years that Elizabeth devoted to finding him. However, she did in fact enjoy the game they played, it kept her on her toes.

"Why? You never told me." Jack smirked as she brought his other hand down.

"None of your business…" Jack flipped out of her grip and handcuffed her to the other link. "You son of a …" Elizabeth mumbled as she looked at the predicament she was in.

"Well now, we can do this two ways…you come with me…or you let me on my merry little way, and you get cut loose."

"No." Elizabeth couldn't believe this.

"Fine." Jack stepped over to her and kicked his leg beneath her and had her on her back quite quickly.

Jack then began to drag her to the ledge. "It was nice knowing you Lizzy…"

"You smug bastard…" Elizabeth reached into her pocket and pulled out the key to the handcuffs.

"Now that wasn't nice. I'll be taking that." Jack took the key from her hand and quickly stuffed it into his pocket. Elizabeth screamed as he dangled her by the ledge, holding himself up as he held onto her weight by his right arm. "I want an apology."

"What?" Elizabeth felt her shoulder throb and burn with pain.

"Say, I'm sorry Jack, I didn't mean to say those bad things…"

"Buzz off!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Alrighty…" Jack reached over and slipped the key into the lock and turned. Elizabeth screamed as she fell. She landed in a dumpster, cursing Jack Sparrow.

"I'll be in touch." He shouted from above. Elizabeth looked up at that damned smile and nearly wanted to vomit right there.

Elizabeth held her shoulder as she climbed out of the dumpster. "Elizabeth!" Will came rushing over with two agents. "Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright to you?" Elizabeth grumbled. "Where was backup?"

"Late."

"Typical." Elizabeth pushed her way past the agents and looked around. She knew Jack was watching her, staring, and he loved it.

"Sit down." Elizabeth sat down in Matt Greenly's office, her supervisor, her boss. Elizabeth knew she messed up yesterday, and it was likely she was going to get canned.

"Listen sir, I know it looks bad…"

"Bad? You don't know the half of it. You wasted so much to get him, and we came up, once again, empty. Agent Swann, you know you screwed up."

"I understand." Elizabeth sat quietly, no use arguing, she was out.

"You need to get your mind off of this case."

"What?"

"I am telling you that you are suspended, for three weeks, until the heat from this blows over." He sat leaned against his desk, his lean build, even though she was just as strong, intimidated her.

"I can't…I'll lose track of him."

"Elizabeth, I am talking to you as a friend." He sighed deeply and looked at a picture of his wife and children. "Elizabeth, you need to learn how to separate yourself from the job. You need to take a break before you burnout. You are too good an agent for me to lose. Turner will take over your cases until you return. I need your badge and gun."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and handed her shield and gun. "Sir what do you suggest I do?" Elizabeth asked. "I have wanted this my whole life. This isn't fair."

"No it isn't, and don't think this has anything to do with your father." Elizabeth moaned. Her father, the President's top legal council.

"It does though, he called you…"

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. He wants you to take a break." Matt said. "It's out of my hands."

"So it was bull all of it?"

"No, you screwed up, I don't think a suspension was in order. Take the time, reprioritize yourself." Matt stood up and shook her hand. "Take it easy Elizabeth."

"I'll try." Elizabeth clenched her fists tightly as she entered her office.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Will asked as he approached with a folder.

"I'm on suspension."

"Suspension? For that? Why?" Will joked as he walked into her office and closed the door. "What's going on?"

"I'm out for three weeks, per Daddy." Elizabeth muttered. "I am tired of him."

"He saw the news Elizabeth, everyone saw you dangle from that building." Will said concerned. "You got hurt." He pointed at her shoulder. "But to force Matt to suspend you…it's a bit…well…"

"Well, I am glad I am the source of everyone's amusement." Elizabeth reached into her desk and took out her purse. "I'm going home."

"I'll give you a call later."

"Don't bother." Elizabeth burst out the door, she was tired and aggravated, she wanted to cry, she wanted to just disappear…anything than be who she was.


	2. An Offer

(A/N) Okay the reviews are kind of lacking here…but I expected it since JE fics aren't that popular…but I like them…hehe. Anyhow, I am glad people like this fic, believe me as a writer it is a lot easier to write a plane ride than a boat trip from island to island! LOL Let me know if everyone is in character, and if not, criticize! Let me know so I can make this better!

Thanks Again!

Disclaimer: I do not own potc!

As Elizabeth stepped out of the gym, her cell phone rang. "Agent Swann."

"Jesus Elizabeth, I hate when you answer the phone like that." It was her father, anger was radiating from her.

"Like what Dad? Like it's my job. I know what you pulled today, and I am really angry."

"Please Elizabeth you know it isn't right. You should have listened to me and become a lawyer."

"Why? I did what made me happy." Elizabeth's eyes welled with tears. He always made her feel this way.

"Elizabeth, you would be safer…"

"Dad, listen I've got to go, I have things to do." Elizabeth said as she slipped inside her Explorer. "Bye." She didn't wait for a response, she hung up her phone and started her truck. She waited as the truck warmed up on the cold December night. Her phone rang again.

"Hello?" Elizabeth no longer felt the need to be formal, as of this moment she wasn't an agent.

"Why are you crying?" Elizabeth's head shot up and looked around the almost empty parking lot.

"Where are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"You didn't answer my question." Jack laughed into the phone.

"Why do you care?"

"You keep me on my toes." Jack said. "Know how much I got yesterday?"

"One point eight million. Not bad Jack."

"No, not at all."

"How did you get my number?"

"Electronics."

"Alright then, what do you want?" Elizabeth said as she rolled her eyes.

She heard him hesitate an answer. "I need you."

"What?" Elizabeth nearly dropped her phone.

"Well, let's just say there are bigger things, bigger than me and you working here."

Elizabeth scanned the parking lot once more before she pulled away. "I don't aid criminals."

"No, but you do have the taste for it."

"I'm hanging up." Elizabeth pulled the phone away from her ear and hung up. She knew if he really and truly needed something from her, he would show his face, and that would almost be too good.

As Elizabeth pulled in front of her apartment she made sure she hadn't been followed. She stepped inside her apartment and put her dry cleaning down in the kitchen. She stared at her phone for a while, before deciding not to call Will, no, she didn't want the bureau, not now.

Elizabeth walked to her bedroom and began peeling off her sweaty clothes and flipped on the shower. Elizabeth stepped into the steaming shower at let the water trickle down her back, the hot water did wonders for her, it helped her aching muscles and cleared her mind.

Elizabeth stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a nightgown, cotton, it would keep her warm. She then dried her hair, brushed her teeth, and nearly got into bed when her cell phone rung again. "What?" Elizabeth asked.

"How can you pick up a phone so hostile?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sat up in bed.

"Jack, I am not going to help you, go away, rob another bank."

"Why?"

"Because I have been suspended because of you."

"Daddy see you on TV I wager."

"Yes, Daddy did." Elizabeth rolled her eyes again.

"He helped with the FBI thing huh?"

"I'm hanging up." Elizabeth hung up the phone again. She smiled, she was not about to let him control her.

"That isn't nice, hanging up on me like that." He said as he leaned against the frame of her bedroom door. Elizabeth jumped and reached for a gun across the bed to the other nightstand, she always slept beside it.

"No, no…" Jack ran and pinned her to the bed. "No guns, no knives, no dead people."

Elizabeth looked up at him. He was straddling her, pinning her down, and she realized he had a whole lot of leverage. "Get off."

"Now, why would I do that?" He glanced down to her belly, her nightgown was lifting and he could see her white panties.

"Because if you don't I will kill you." Jack rolled off her. "Now what is so urgent that you need my help, of all people?"

"A trade, bargain…"

"This better be good."

"I give you the names, the ins and outs of the business…you help me."

"So you let me in your world, I get names, so I can haul them in and arrest them, and I help you. What's in it for you?"

"My life." Elizabeth sat up with interest.

"What toes have you stepped on?"

"Do you know James Norrington?"

Elizabeth froze for a moment, she had waited for that name to surface for so very long. "I think every agent does. He is a major arts dealer, dirty, but we can never prove any of the…dirt. How did you get tangled with him?"

"I stole one of his paintings…"

"Which one?" Elizabeth was afraid to ask.

"The Monet."

Elizabeth nearly fainted. "You're in big trouble."

"So will you help?"

"What is it I have to do?" Elizabeth saw his eyebrows go up. "I haven't said yes yet."

"I have no partners…I need someone to watch my back, with your connections…I thought…"

"I am the only person you trust? A FBI agent?"

"Sad isn't it?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Very." Elizabeth stood up and began pacing. "I am going to lose everything I have ever worked for."

"But you like me."

"I will be hunted just like you."

"But you can't resist me."

"I will learn so much." Elizabeth's mind raced. She always wanted Norrington, wanted to bring him down, the bastard.

"Charming, good looking, gorgeous, smart, cunning, devilishly handsome…"

"Yes." Elizabeth turned to face him. "I will help you."

"Well, now that's a surprise." Jack stood up. "You have ten minutes to pack…the plane leaves in thirty."


	3. Reasons

(A/N) Alright I know I am getting more hits than reviews! I got sixty hits and only four reviews! Come on you closet JE fans! Let your voice be heard! LOL Thank you everyone who did review, I haven't posted in a while so I am not sure how to do that private review thingy, but once I figure that out I will give you a hearty e-mail handshake! LOL

Anywho, Jack's age is a bit of an interesting topic. For the sake of this fic, let's just say he is closer to Elizabeth's age, than he was in the movie. This fic has several of my favorite topics in it, besides Pirates. Boston, my lovely hometown, and the FBI, political stuff is really a love of mine. You have to love the political game if you grow up in Massachusetts!

Enjoy the Chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

The private jet was on the runway. Elizabeth held her duffel bag close to her as she kept her stride close to Jack's. Before she left the house she grabbed a pair of jeans and a white blouse, she needed to be comfortable, she had a feeling this task would be…dangerous.

"Let me do the talking." Jack said as they sat down on the plane and buckled up.

"Why? You need my help remember?" Elizabeth smirked.

"Yes, but you don't know Norrington." Jack then looked at her, almost through her. "You know the technicalities?"

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"The technicalities involved, you could rob a bank if you wanted to. You know the technology, you know how to use it."

"Yes but…"

"Good." Jack leaned back in his chair. Elizabeth had no idea what she had done, but this had grown personal, in more ways than one. Jack was an adversary, no more, it was fun and annoying, their game, but Norrington was the reason she joined the FBI, and not had listened to her father and became a lawyer. Elizabeth knew Norrington was involved in her mother's death, although her father tried to hide it, she knew, she was there, she remembered his face.

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked, shaking out of her daydream.

"Boston."

"Why?"

"Norrington set up the meeting there."

"Why Boston?"

"Lovely Museum, the Museum of Fine Arts…have some things that spark his interest so he hired me."

"Wait…if you're in trouble…" Elizabeth thought this was a bit backwards.

"I owe him because I stole his painting…he said if I couldn't pull off these little assignments, I would be dead. If you can arrest him, send him to jail…something…" Elizabeth looked into his eyes, normally mischief was ridden all over them, but tonight it was fear.

"Alright…I will get him off your back…"

"By the way, I told him you were my wife."

"What!" Elizabeth shouted. "Never mind Norrington, I'll kill you."

"Come on honey, you know this is going to be fun…besides the fact that I may die, but to work with one of the greats…how can you pass that up?"

"I protect the citizens of the United States, not you."

"But is it as fulfilling as you thought…"

"No."

"Why? This question always boggled my mind, why did you become an agent? Your father is the President's legal counsel."

"Because I had bigger fish to fry." Elizabeth replied coldly.

"I see. So what does Norrington have to do with it?"

Elizabeth stilled. "Everything."

"Alright, care to elaborate?"

"He…it's none of your business." Elizabeth said catching herself.

"It is if we are to play husband and wife, never mind that we are partners in this."

"No."

"Elizabeth, you really have to…"

"He killed my mother." Elizabeth blurted out. "And I watched."

"Okay, what happened?" Jack watched her sink into herself. She wasn't talking, not that she would ever open up to him about her mother, Jack had known she was murdered, but by Norrington, it made all of this all the more interesting.

"Nice place." Elizabeth walked into the hotel The Park Plaza, in Boston's ritzy Copley Square.

"Yes, only the best for Mrs. Charles Cunningham." Jack smirked as he threw his bag on a chair.

"Oh Charles you really do know how to show a girl a good time." Elizabeth smirked as she set down her bag.

Jack flopped onto the bed and wiggled his eyebrows. "Want to put his 'marriage' to the test?"

"Get real." Elizabeth said as she sat down.

"Alright, but no woman can resist Jack Sparrow." Jack said as he put his head back on the pillows. "I'm tired."

"So am I." Elizabeth said as she pulled off her boots.

"Jump in." Jack said as he also kicked off his shoes.

"You're sleeping on the floor." Elizabeth said. She was taking off her jacket, and unbuttoned her jeans. "I'm going to bed. Move."

"Rude and utterly beautiful, a very dangerous combination Agent Swann." Jack said as he got up from the bed. 

"I can still arrest you."

"But you won't. Good night." Jack took the coverlet off the bed and a pillow and shuffled to the floor.

"Thank you." Elizabeth took off her jeans and slid into bed wearing only her blouse. Elizabeth turned toward the nightstand and clicked off the light. She had gotten herself into a dangerous situation, with a dangerous man. Jack Sparrow was no fool, and he knew what he wanted, and Elizabeth had a feeling, what Jack wanted had a whole lot to do with her. However, even if it killed her, Elizabeth was going to get what she wanted, and that was James Norrington.

Jack slowly opened his eyes to the bright New England sun. Then as he sat up, he saw Elizabeth. She looked rather peaceful as she slept, the sun pouring in from the windows illuminated her gorgeous features. Jack shook his head at the thoughts that played through his mind, but it also churned with a devilish mischief.

He slowly crawled across the floor and around the bed to the side Elizabeth was sleeping on. "Elizabeth…" He whispered. She mumbled something. "Elizabeth…" Jack was sure she was out.

Jack then went back around the bed and crawled into bed. He wrapped his arm around her waist and waited.

"Elizabeth…" Jack whispered close to her ear. This time, she was up.

Elizabeth leaped out of bed with a screech. "Jack!" Elizabeth turned and saw the laughter that was about to explode. "You jerk!" Elizabeth bellowed as she put her hands on her hips. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get you up…"

"You could have just shook me."

"Then how would I get to see your underwear?" Elizabeth looked down. He was right, she was in a blouse, and her white panties.

"You pig." Elizabeth grabbed her jeans and put them on.

"I charm…" He smiled as he got out of bed. "You're wearing that?" Elizabeth looked down at her clothes.

"Something wrong with what I'm wearing."

"You're my wife, and you are about to meet a very ruthless man, suit please." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Besides the blouse is a little wrinkled."

"Yes darling." Elizabeth grabbed her duffel bag and went into the bathroom.

Jack took his bag and took out his suit. Of course he only wore it on special occasions, and he was going to meet his maker, so in essence it was a very special occasion. Jack dressed quickly and was having trouble with his tie, it seemed as though he could never get the damned thing right.

He heard the door of the bathroom click. Elizabeth walked out in a black pants suit, a pink blouse and slender sling back stilettos, she looked like she had walked out of the pages of Cosmo. Her hair was flowing around her face and she had put makeup on. Jack was amazed at the transformation. "You look like a cop."

"I look like a professional, isn't that what you wanted?" Elizabeth asked as she put her purse on the counter.

"Yes, but…"

"But what Jack? I'm not going to screw this up for you so you can relax." Elizabeth said as she walked towards the door and swung it open. "Ready?"

"No." Jack lifted his tie. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and finished off the tie.

"Are you ready now?" Elizabeth asked.

"Let's go." Jack followed her out the door.

(A/N) Yes, Elizabeth's father is the President's legal counsel, I am pretty sure there is a position like that for real, but just to let everyone know, the President in this story (which you will meet) is fictional. Now you know the reason why Elizabeth agreed to Jack's plan, as convoluted as it is. Norrington killed her mother. All of that will come out in the end…Review!


	4. The Meeting

(A/N) Alright you guys are off the hook, I love all of the reviews! In this chappie, we will meet James Norrington, who I have made a bad guy, I don't know since Jack Davenport is hott, I figured what the hell? Why not? Typically in my fics I make him a decent guy, but this one, eww…he's going to be quite the devil…hehe.

Thank you for the reviews! Keep it up!

Disclaimer: I Do not own POTC!

James Norrington had set up a meeting in a very private area. Apparently he had rented out the top floor of the Prudential building, which was a very expensive restaurant. As Elizabeth and Jack walked in, he was seated at a large table, with two guards by his side. Elizabeth recognized the guards immediately, both were wanted for questioning in several murders.

As Elizabeth approached Norrington, she had a sickening feeling in her stomach. He looked dapper, and if she hadn't known him, she would have found him very attractive. However, visions of her mother's murder clouded her mind, she couldn't think straight.

"Jack Sparrow, pleasure to meet you…" Norrington got up as Jack and Elizabeth approached and shook his hand.

"Likewise." Jack replied nervously.

"Is this your wife?" Norrington nodded towards Elizabeth.

"Yes." Jack placed a possessive hand around her waist. "This is Elizabeth."

"It is a special pleasure to meet you my dear." Elizabeth gagged when he kissed her hand.

"Oh I assure you Mr. Norrington, the pleasure is all mine." Elizabeth said with a curt smile. Elizabeth watched him eye her.

"You look terribly familiar…have we met?" James asked as they all sat down.

"No, I would have remembered you." Elizabeth's smile widened.

"Yes, I suppose." Norrington then turned to Jack. "Now, we have some business to discuss."

"Yes, now shall you discuss what you need? Or is it my pick and choosing?" Jack was trying to lighten the mood, but Norrington was having none of it, he was rather focused on Elizabeth.

"No, do you know the items in the east wing of the Museum?" Norrington asked, still eyeing Elizabeth, as he fiddled with a napkin.

"Yes, several Van Gogh's, a few O'Keefe's…why?" Jack asked.

"I want them all."

"That's impossible!" Jack said loudly. "All of them?"

"Yes. Remember Jack you're the one that wronged me, and I caught you, so please be a bit more imaginative." Norrington turned towards Elizabeth. "Now Elizabeth, do you have a favorite artist?" Elizabeth was startled at his question. "You seem well educated."

"I have several favorites, Pierre Auguste Renoir in particular." Elizabeth said recalling the beautiful painting she had in mind.

"Ah, you're a romantic are you?"

"Perhaps."

"What work of his do you like most?" Elizabeth hated his stare.

"Dance at Bougival"

Norrington smiled. "Describe why you love it." Jack glanced to Norrington as he closed his eyes, this was very odd.

"A man and a woman are close together, dancing, they are so in love with one another, things beside them are a blur, they are only ones concentrating on each other, he is leaning in for a kiss, and she is so shy she turns away... Their love will sustain them, you can tell."

"What city are they in?"

"I don't know."

"Where do you feel they are?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "Paris, city of Love."

"That painting in particular Mr. Sparrow, I want it."

Jack inhaled deeply. "Alright. Where is the drop off point?"

"Warehouse on Congress street, you'll know which one." Norrington continued to stare at Elizabeth. "Mr. Sparrow, I have stared at your wife for this entire meeting and not once have you interjected. Do you not see her profound beauty?"

"Of course."

"Then why haven't you defended her honor. Another man is staring at her, wanting to take her to bed, are you not concerned?" Norrington asked, quite suspicious.

"My wife is my wife, she loves me no one else." Jack said as he straightened, and picked up Elizabeth's hand. "Now if this business meeting is over, let me get on with my business." Jack stood up still clenching Elizabeth's hand tightly.

"Now Mr. Sparrow, no need to be hostile. While you are planning, if you don't mind, let your wife stay behind, I would love to get to know her a bit better." This time it was Elizabeth's turn to speak.

"I have a voice of my own Mr. Norrington, my husband, nor you, speak for me. My place is by my husband's side, not yours, although your company is quite pleasurable. Thank you for your time." Elizabeth turned to walk away.

"You better follow her Sparrow, before some one else scoops her up." Jack took his warning, he didn't like the way Elizabeth spoke to him, and now, if he failed she was also to be 'taken care of'.

"Sir, what was that all about?" One of Norrington's men asked.

"I want you to check her out, there is something wrong with her, something not right."

"That was stupid!" Jack yelled as they finally got into their hotel room. The entire ride in the taxi to the room was silent, but Elizabeth could still feel his anger. "What the hell was all that crap about touchy feely bologna about!"

"It is called…" Elizabeth threw her purse on the bed. "Playing the field, feeling him out!" Elizabeth then walked right up to him. "You were doing one hell of a job in there! Oh boy, I could see the bastard shaking in his boots!" Elizabeth pushed past him and took a water out of the mini bar.

"Well, now because of your little comments, you are also going to be watched!"

"So?" Elizabeth sat down in a chair and opened the bottle.

"So? You are an FBI Agent, you don't think he is going to care about that?"

"He isn't going to find out." Elizabeth said.

"How's that?"

"Because I am just not on file, at least not anywhere for the public to get at."

"You're a ghost?"

"If you want to call it that, yes. Do me a favor, don't yell at me like that, I know just as much as you do, and can handle myself…dear." Elizabeth got up and opened the curtains that looked down to Copley Square. "I was wondering when you were going to jump in. He might as well have had his hands in my pants."

"I forgot."

"Ah but when he went and called you on it you got very defensive. Why?" Elizabeth turned to look at him.

"I had to." Jack then picked up the keys. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"Lizzy love, you aren't my wife." He slammed the door.

He was gone till almost three in the morning. Elizabeth was sitting over a table, copies of files everywhere. She heard the door click open, and Jack silently walking in, as if he expected her to be asleep. "What's all of this?" Jack asked as he saw her sitting at the table.

"You're not my husband." Jack rolled his eyes. Elizabeth continued reading.

"Alright, I'm sorry, now what do you have?"

"I'm an Agent, this stuff is classified. Police work, something you would know nothing about." Elizabeth smirked.

"Anything about me?"

"I know everything about you, no need to look it up."

"How did you get all of this?" Jack said as he picked up a paper.

Elizabeth yanked it out of his hand. "FBI database."

"Elizabeth are you…"

"Before you go off the deep end, I used my partner's password. No harm no foul." Elizabeth looked at Jack. "I'm done." She put everything away and got up and stretched.

"You waited up for me…" Jack smirked. "That's sweet."

"Don't get used to it. You left awfully angry." Elizabeth got into bed, Jack went towards the bathroom.

"Yes, but you hate my guts." Jack said as he shut the door.

"I don't actually." Elizabeth said loud enough so he could hear. "It's a game, a good one, I just could never beat you. You are a really good challenge, and once this is over, and if I have a job when I get home, we'll begin it again."

He emerged in just a pair of boxers. Elizabeth was stunned at his physique, considering from the outside of his suit and ties, he didn't look all that beefy. Elizabeth smirked. "Enjoy the bed, because I've had a stiff neck all day." Elizabeth frowned.

"Then you sleep here." Elizabeth got up. "I can sleep on the floor."

"How about we compromise?" Jack said calmly. "Both of us in bed. Don't worry I won't pull anything funny."

Elizabeth wasn't sure of this, in fact, she wasn't sure of much these days. "Alright, but keep your hands to yourself." Both of them then slipped into bed.

"Thank you." Jack mumbled as he pulled the blankets his way.

"Welcome." Elizabeth yanked the covers back her way. Jack then yanked the blankets back his way. Elizabeth pulled back and snuggled into the covers. Jack then with one swoop pulled the blankets so fast he pulled Elizabeth over to him.

"Learn to share Elizabeth." Elizabeth glared at him, but soon realized she was too tired to care where she slept, or who was next to her.

(A/N) Okay, the Prudential Building is the tallest building in Boston (not sure on that, could be the John Hancock, but only the antenna beats it.) I think it is highly unlikely that you can rent out the entire restaurant, but I wanted to show how much power Norrington has. The Dance at Bougival is a real painting, check it out if you want to look at it, it really is my favorite painting, it is quite beautiful. That's all for now, if I don't update before Christmas, I wish you all Happy Holidays!


	5. A Plan

(A/N) Sorry about the delay in updating! Thank you all for the reviews! I really appreciate them! The part in itallics is a dream...

DISCLAIMER: I DO not own POTC

Jack stirred as he heard the door to the room click open. He felt Elizabeth's arm wrapped around him, so he knew it wasn't her. It had to have been almost five in the morning, he knew they hadn't been sleeping for long, and it was still dark, but not a midnight dark. He saw someone move in the room.

Jack felt Elizabeth's grip around him tighten, she was awake. He felt her slip her hand down her leg. She had a gun strapped to her thigh, smart girl.

Jack eyed whoever it was, as he searched the files on the table. Elizabeth sat up and pointed the gun at the startled intruder. "Don't move." Elizabeth said as she leaned out of bed.

Jack stood out of bed and kept the light out, he didn't want whoever that was to be able to read those files.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"A friend of mine." In the room James Norrington walked in.

"What is this about Norrington?" Jack asked, wanting to reach for his gun.

"Well, I wasn't quite sure that the two of you were married…well now, I have confirmation." James said as he walked over to Elizabeth and put his hand on hers and lowered the pistol. "You're looking ravishing."

"Get out." Elizabeth said angrily. "Right now."

James put his hands up and said something in French to the man that had broken in, he quickly left. "Sparrow, midnight, I want delivery." He left without another word and slammed the door.

"You okay?" Jack asked Elizabeth.

"Besides the fact that my heart is in my throat…I'm fine." Elizabeth put her gun away. She sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands. "It scared me to death." Elizabeth blew out a big breath of air. Jack realized she was losing control of her breathing, she was having a panic attack.

"Just breath." Jack sat down next to her and put his hand on her back. "Come on big time FBI agent, suck it up." Elizabeth just couldn't control her breathing, she put her head between her knees. "It's alright…" Jack rubbed her back. "Do you need anything?"

Elizabeth shook her head no. Slowly Elizabeth felt the world fade, and go black.

"_Mommy…wake up…" Elizabeth shook her mother, but she wasn't getting up. "The man is gone…" Elizabeth saw the man point something at her mother, then three loud pops._

"_How lovely little Lizzy…" She turned and saw a man standing over her._

"_Leave my mommy alone!" Elizabeth stood up, with her chin held high. _

"_She's already gone little Lizzy…but my you do have a mouth on you…" He bent down to her level. "Your mommy wouldn't tell me where the Monet was…no, I had to threaten you in order for her to give it up." Elizabeth shook with fear. "Remember, your mother kept you alive." The man then shoved her down and left…_

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open. "Jack?" Her eyes turned to Jack, who was looking out of the balcony window.

"Lost you there for a moment." Jack smiled and sat down next to her. "Feeling better?"

"How long have I been out?"

"A few hours."

"Alright." Elizabeth sat up in bed, she was tired of lying down, now was the time to act. "We have to go…tonight is the night."

"Tonight there is a gala." Jack showed her a brochure. "We will go and spend the night."

"You have tickets?"

"Of course…we will be having a little help, so cheer up, you'll get your hands around Norrington's neck soon enough."

Jack took her to a small house in Southie, or as people not from Boston would call it, South Boston. Elizabeth looked at the small two story home and wondered what it had to do with anything they were involved in. "Jack, who are we looking for?" Elizabeth asked.

"A very good friend of mine." Jack knocked on the door. "Very sweet old man, pain in the ass though." The door swung open.

"Jack laddie!" The old man pulled him in the door and hugged him. "You look good!" The man patted him on the back and noticed Elizabeth. "Well it be about time you settled down and got yourself a girl, pretty one at that…" He said as he took Elizabeth's hand. "Wait…I know you…"

"Gibbs this is a friend…"

"She isn't a friend, she's a cop!" Elizabeth smiled.

"How are you these days Mister Gibbs?" Elizabeth asked.

"You pain in the ass, do you know how much time it took me to shake those buffoons you call Agents to get off my back? Because you got a tip that I was related to him…" Gibbs pointed at Jack. "Then you leave and head off to Washington, leaving me, a poor old man to defend myself."

"You did that?" Jack asked Elizabeth.

"Sorry, you were becoming a problem." Elizabeth shrugged. "Besides, if you would have just told us where Jack was, you probably would have been let go, and gotten a hefty reward." Elizabeth said as she stood straighter.

"Gibbs, she's clean now, just let us in." Jack pushed his way through with Elizabeth. Gibbs sat back flabbergasted, this was a very interesting scenario.

Jack sat down and explained the entire situation with Norrington, and Elizabeth, and asked Gibbs for his help. "Can you help? Gibbs, we go way back…please…"

"For you Jack anything…" Gibbs then glared at Elizabeth. "You follow me." Elizabeth got up and followed Gibbs to the tiny kitchen in the back of the house.

"What are your intentions with him?" Gibbs asked.

"We have a business arrangement, I plan to follow my end."

"Bullocks, tell me." Gibbs picked up a beer and took a swig from it. "I'm not senile, not yet anyway."

"I'm not sure I am following you." Gibbs just smiled.

"Alright, why is he looking at you the way he's looking at you?" Elizabeth looked utterly lost. "You don't see it?"

"No." Elizabeth whispered. "Jesus we are always at each other's throats."

"Well, Miss Swann, I suggest you stop looking at his throat, and start looking at his eyes. Jack got himself a bit of a crush, and it looks to me like you may break his heart." Elizabeth clenched the counter as she felt the world spin.

"No, Jack? Come on…"

"Just look." He said as he sauntered his way into the living room where Jack was seated. Elizabeth heard Jack ask where she was. Was he truly concerned for her? Did he have feelings for her? This was odd, crazy, impossible…but with Jack Sparrow, life was none of these things.

Elizabeth averted her look away from Jack as she walked into the living room. "Gibbs, we need a plan…do you have it?" Elizabeth heard Jack ask.

Elizabeth took her seat next to Jack. "I believe I do." Gibbs said. "Meet me here, tonight at six, I'll be waiting." Jack and Elizabeth shook Gibbs's hand and left.

Elizabeth was trying to maintain perspective, think clearly, but Gibbs said things she didn't think she would hear, nor would she ever consider. Her cell phone ringing brought her back to the real world. "Hello?"

"Elizabeth, good, I'm glad I got you." Her father said.

"Dad, now isn't a good time."

"Elizabeth, I was wondering if you could join me for dinner tonight. A celebration of sorts." Elizabeth glanced at Jack as they continued walking.

"I'm sorry, a celebration?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, you are no longer an agent with the FBI. No more criminals trying to throw you off a building."

"Are you alright? I was only suspended…I…"

"I took care of that. With your background the President has agreed to let you on as my assistant, isn't that lovely Elizabeth?" Elizabeth closed her eyes, trying to find the words.

"No it isn't." Elizabeth could only muster. "I have to go, please take care." Elizabeth hung up. Anger didn't even begin to describe what she was feeling.

"What's going on?" Jack asked. "That didn't sound too pleasant."

"I am no longer an agent with the FBI."

"Why?"

"My father pulled his strings, and here I am, assistant to the President, assistant to my father, a desk job, a job for a pretty girl, heaven forbid my pantyhose should wrinkle." Elizabeth said as stuffed her cell phone back into her purse.

"Well at least breaking the law won't seem so bad." Jack smirked. Elizabeth had no choice but to smile.

"Yes I suppose."

"Yes, and this will go very well, no worries." Jack smiled as he looked into her eyes. Elizabeth then saw it, what Gibbs had told her, and Elizabeth knew both she and Jack were in deep trouble.


	6. A RevalationA Change in Plans

(A.N) Yes two updates! I feel really bad about leaving you guys hanging!

Disclaimer: I DO Not Own POTC

"These are yours." Gibbs threw Elizabeth and Jack a garment bag each.

"What are these for?" Elizabeth asked.

"Can't go into an art exhibit in a pair of jeans, can you?" Gibbs said. "Elizabeth, you can use my bedroom." Elizabeth nodded and went into Gibbs's bedroom.

Elizabeth unzipped the bag and looked at the dress inside. "You have some taste." Elizabeth smiled as she pulled out a long deep purple dress. The dress was defiantly in style, it was a goddess type dress, made of gauze. The back of the dress dipped to her lower back, while the front dipped to dangerous low around her breast. The middle of the dress was embroidered with a beautiful gold stitching, it almost masked for a belt, but it wasn't, the dress was utterly beautiful. In the bottom of the garment bag was a pair of strapped gold heels, and a gold hair pin. This was sure to be an interesting night.

"Do you know how to do this?" Jack asked as he fumbled with a bow tie. His tuxedo was something not entirely out of the ordinary, Jack was accustomed to staking out a prize before he stole it, however, tonight, he was to do the re-con work and the act all in the same.

"No." Gibbs said, while on the phone. Jack had no clue what was happening but it was bound to be good.

"What the hell is this?" From the shoe Jack was putting on, he pulled out a beautiful amethyst necklace.

"Oh…" Gibbs hung up the phone. "That's for Elizabeth, must have mixed it up." Gibbs smirked, but stopped the smirk when Elizabeth re-entered the living room, looking every bit the dress she wore, a goddess.

"Ah, I still got it. I can pick out a girls waist with the best of them." Gibbs smacked his knee and laughed.

"Not sure if that is an admiring trait Mister Gibbs." Elizabeth said as she looked at Jack. "Now that is some good work. He looks not the bit of thief he is."

"Ah, but you look every bit the lady." Gibbs picked up Elizabeth's hand and kissed it. "Jack's got something for you."

Elizabeth looked at Jack, who was blushing. "It was in my shoe." He stammered. He showed her the necklace. Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"It's gorgeous." Elizabeth took it in her hands and tried placing it around her neck, but the clasp just wouldn't work.

"Jack, lad, why don't you help the lady?" Gibbs pushed.

Jack, with steady hands lifted Elizabeth's curly hair and clasped the necklace on. "Thank you." Elizabeth said when she turned around. "Do you need help with that?" Elizabeth pointed to his tie.

"No one in the world can do this…" Jack rolled his eyes.

"I can." Elizabeth took it and with no time, it was tied neatly.

"Where did you learn that?"

"My father. I had to tie his, because for some obscene reason, men can never get the hang of it." Elizabeth smiled. "Now, we should get going." Elizabeth said as she smoothed out the lapels of Jack's jacket.

"Yes. Gibbs, now how is this getting done?" Jack asked.

"You two go, enjoy yourself a bit. I have a few men on the inside, the fire alarm will go off, you two head to the bathroom, hide out in the ladies room, the third stall. My men will help you through the ventilation and onto the roof where you'll wait till the party is over. We cut a few wires, and by midnight, you will have the place all to yourselves."

"Sounds too easy." Elizabeth said.

"It is." Gibbs smirked then saw a limo pull up. "Here is your invitation." Gibbs handed Jack an envelope. "Have fun kids."

The Museum was lavishly decorated when Elizabeth and Jack walked in arm in arm. Elizabeth recognized all of the paintings, she knew the artist, the year it was done, and the title. Elizabeth felt foolish all of a sudden, remarking on the beauty of these works of art, and being here to steal it, taking it from the public.

"Jack, what do you look for?" Elizabeth whispered.

"A way out if things go wrong. For the paintings I look to acquire…everything…" Elizabeth's eyes wandered about. "Stay here, I'll be back." Jack let go of her hand and quickly blended with the crowd.

Elizabeth watched him walk away, then she began to look at the art. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw it, The Dance at Bougival. Elizabeth walked up to it with an amazing appreciation, she loved this painting, she didn't know why, she just felt a connection with it.

"I figure I would find you here." Elizabeth jumped at the deep voice. "Where's your husband?"

Elizabeth turned to see James Norrington. He handed her a glass of champagne which she put on a tray of a passing waiter. "You know what he's doing. Why are you here?"

"Keeping an eye on my investment. You look radiant tonight Elizabeth, the most elegant woman here."

"Your compliments won't win you over James. I am not the type to be crossed." Elizabeth said as she folded her arms over her chest. James then leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"Neither am I…if there is no delivery tonight, and if Jack can't give me the Monet, you and Jack will be paying the price." Elizabeth watched him pull back and smile at her.

"Why is the Monet so important James?" Elizabeth asked.

"The Monet was rather difficult to acquire. It was a painting of meaning, it was the painting I was connected to, as you are to The Dance at Bougival."

"I would not shed blood to acquire it."

"That is the difference between you and I, I would shed blood. That painting had more meaning than you would know."

"Try me." Elizabeth dared.

"The woman I acquired it from…I loved her, but she couldn't understand where I was coming from, she couldn't understand my artistic view."

"You killed her?"

"Yes, in front of her daughter, rather a sad case. In fact, come to think of it, her name was Elizabeth as well. Perhaps it is a bit of a coincidence."

"How is that?"

"Like I loved her mother, I believe I am falling in love with you." Elizabeth took a step back. "You are quite enchanting Elizabeth, as I am sure you realize it. You belong on the arm of a man with power, not a thief like Sparrow."

"There is something that Jack will have that you will never acquire…"

"I assure you Elizabeth, if there is something I want, I shall find a way to acquire it." James walked closer to her, she could feel his want for her, and it churned her stomach.

"My heart is not something you can acquire, neither is my body. You sir, are nothing but a wealthy pig." Elizabeth pushed past him and walked across the dance floor, and nearly screamed when she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist.

"Jesus Jack!" Elizabeth said breathlessly.

"What did our favorite guy have to say?" Jack said as he danced with Elizabeth.

"Nothing." Elizabeth said as she knelt her head on his shoulder, so that no one would hear what she was saying.

"He is red in the face, you pissed him off." Jack whispered into her ear.

"He wants what he can't have."

"You?"

"Yes, he thinks I am a painting to acquire…Jack, I have chased down many criminals, and out of all that I have met, he scares me the most." Elizabeth said as she pulled away. "He is going to hurt you, because of me…"

"What do you mean?"

"Jack, I don't think this is about paintings, I think this is personal. That Monet you stole was from a woman he loved, a woman that rejected him because she loved another, he killed that woman because she wouldn't love him, and that painting was all he had left to love."

"How can you be that sure?" Jack said barely able to contain his anger.

"That woman was my mother."

"Impossible."

"I watched him kill her Jack. I know he killed her over the Monet." Jack then grabbed her hand and walked towards a corner of the museum that was almost empty.

"Talk. You have a lot more knowledge than I do apparently."

"My mother was a curator at the British Museum. My mother loved Monet, and would teach a class at the museum about him. He attended many of her seminars, and apparently fell in love with her. Jack, he killed my mother because she couldn't see him stealing the Monet, her favorite Lily portrait, for her. My mother felt that art was for the public not for one person. James wanted to steal it from the museum, but she couldn't allow it. He professed his love, she couldn't take it, she was in love with my father."

"How do you know this?"

"I was there the night my mother was murdered, I heard their arguing. He killed her and stole the painting as a memorial to her. My father never let me talk of it, so he moved us to the United States, and tried to erase it out of my head, but it never went away. That Monet you stole is personal, and I think by introducing me as your wife made the situation worse." Elizabeth finished. She felt the tears well in her eyes. "Jack, this is personal…this has nothing to do with business."

"Does he know who you are?"

"No, but it won't be long before he finds out. Jack, what should we do?" Jack turned to the crowd and looked.

"It's too late to pull out now. We go on with the plan, but we leave out something very important."

"The Monet." Elizabeth smiled.

"Yes, if that's what he wants, well he is just going to have to work for it. When the alarm goes off, we get to the vents, but that's as far as it goes. We wait for the party to dissipate, then we get out, no harm no foul. We let Gibbs's crew that their assistance is not necessary, and we leave. Leaving every painting where it is." Jack then looked at her. "You look really nice."

Elizabeth felt the heat in her cheeks. "You're looking dapper yourself." Elizabeth smiled. "Nice? Nice is all you could come up with?"

"Alright, how about utterly gorgeous?"

"That works." Elizabeth then was startled as the fire alarm went off.

"Show time." Jack then lead the way to the ladies room.


	7. Backing Out of Boston

(A/N) Datakenobie05- I promised myself I would post two chapters just for you! So here they are! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do Not own POTC!

"That was an interesting night." Elizabeth said as she flopped down on the bed.

"Yes, my mouth was watering…" Jack said as he opened the mini bar and took out a beer. "Want one?"

"I don't drink."

"Aw come on, one won't hurt…" Jack waved the bottle in front of her face.

"No, that's fine." Elizabeth unlaced her shoes and tossed them aside. "Where is the Monet? James knows you have it, where is it?"

"My house."

"Why keep it there?" Elizabeth of course knew where Jack's home was, in the Caribbean, the place was nearly a fortress.

"Security is tight, and he wouldn't even know where to look." Jack put his beer bottle down and looked down at Elizabeth.

"What are you looking at?" Elizabeth asked as she caught his gaze.

"You."

"Jack…" He bent down and kissed her softly. Elizabeth stared into his intense eyes that seemed to burn right through her. "Jack, let's not start something we can't finish." Jack leaned down to kiss her again, but Elizabeth put her hand up. "No." Elizabeth got up from the bed. "I am not a painting, you can't steal, or con your way…"

"Never said you were Elizabeth." Jack said cutting her off. "I'll be back." He grabbed his jacket off the chair.

"Wait, where are you going?" Elizabeth touched his shoulder.

"To clear my head." He slammed the door as he left.

Elizabeth was up till dawn waiting for Jack, not even bothering to change out of her dress, but he still hadn't returned. She tried to keep herself occupied as the hours past, and tried not to think about how if she hadn't said no to Jack, what she might have been spending the hours doing. "Damn you Jack." Elizabeth got up when Jack's cell phone went off. Elizabeth ran to the table and picked it up.

"Where is the shipment?" Norrington's voice boomed over the phone.

"There will be nothing for you, you perverted bastard!" Elizabeth cried angrily to the phone.

"Ah, Elizabeth, to hear your voice truly warms me." Elizabeth shuttered. "Where is Jack?"

"Out."

"Leaving you all alone?" Elizabeth froze. Norrington was here in the hotel, and she was alone.

"Yes." Elizabeth raced to the closet and pulled out her SIG.

"Where did he go?"

"To get milk." Elizabeth muttered as she checked the magazine.

"That's funny."

"Glad you think I am." The phone went dead. Elizabeth dropped Jack's phone on the bed and pulled on the first pair of shoes she saw, the gold ones that were very painful to be in, but she had to get out of there fast. Elizabeth grabbed her bag, with all of the files in it, along with the things she knew she and Jack might need. She then raced out the door and down the hall.

As she rounded the corner to the elevators, someone grabbed her and pulled her into the stairwell, they were thirteen stories up, no one would find her here. Elizabeth saw James Norrington and wanted to scream, but knew none of it would help her.

"Where are you running?"

"Part of the work out regimen." Elizabeth smiled as she brought her knee into his chest. Elizabeth wiggled out of his grasp and started racing down the stairs. She could hear James yell for his goons, and more and more racing footsteps she heard build behind her.

Elizabeth raced into the main lobby and out the door into the bitter New England cold. It was barely dawn, so the streets were empty and dark as she ran down Boylston street. She could still hear them behind her.

Elizabeth wasn't familiar with Boston, however, as many as the streets in Boston that were difficult to navigate, the main streets were pretty cut and dry. In a designer dress, and painful heels Elizabeth raced down Boylston street, and turned the corner onto Tremont street.

Elizabeth then saw the 'T' logo. The Park street station was just ahead of her, if she could jump on a train, she would lose Norrington. Elizabeth quickly checked over her shoulder as she crossed the street and walked towards the Commons. Just a few more steps…

Elizabeth whirled around at the sound of tires screeching. "Damnit!" Elizabeth saw the black Lincoln headed her way. Elizabeth picked up the pace and ran down the stations stairs. She jumped over the turnstiles and ran to the platform as a train sat there, seemingly waiting for her, she stepped inside the doorway just as they were about to shut. She looked into the window and saw James Norrington and his goons looking back at her. Elizabeth sighed deeply as she took a seat on the train.

Her cell phone rang from within the bag. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Jack's voice sounded concerned on the other end. "I'm at the hotel, and everything is gone."

"Jack, listen to me. Norrington was just there, you have to go." She could hear him move and a slam of the door. "I have your passport, and anything I could grab." Elizabeth said still breathing heavily.

"Where are you?"

"I am on a train, I just left the Park street stop. He chased me down…"

"Alright, I'm glad you left my phone…listen take the train to the MGH station and get off, I'll be waiting there."

Elizabeth raced off the train, and saw Jack waiting by a taxi, still wearing the tuxedo he wore the night before. Elizabeth ran to him and hugged him. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Jack helped her into the taxi and they sped off.

"Logan please." Jack told the driver. "We're getting out of here." Jack said as he took off his tie. He then looked at her. "Take my jacket." He took off his long black trench coat that Gibbs had given him, and wrapped it around Elizabeth's shaking shoulders.

"Thank you." Elizabeth stared out the window.

"When did this happen?" Jack asked.

"Before dawn." Elizabeth relaxed her shoulders a bit. "Your phone started ringing, and I thought it was you, so I picked it up and realized it was Norrington. He wanted to know where the shipment and you were, he let it slip that he was in the hotel. I grabbed my bag, took the files, passports, anything of value, and I shot out of there. He grabbed me in the stairwell, I fought him off, then went running to Park street. He never caught up with me, then you called, and here we are."

"Alright." Jack seemed to turn away in thought.

"Where are we going?"

"My home. We'll be safe there, and we can plot our next move." Elizabeth looked down at her cell phone she had clenched in her hands. 'Home', it felt like a million miles away, her father, her job, even Will, her partner, she missed. Jack's home, wasn't hers, and with the look in Jack's eye, perhaps, he thought it would be permanent.

Elizabeth dipped her head back and closed her eyes. She was tired, and her feet really ached. This inside scoop into Jack's world wasn't what she wanted, nor needed, however, she was a bit closer in getting Norrington, the bastard who killed her mother, over a painting, over perhaps even love, but Elizabeth doubted it was that much involved, she had a feeling that no one ever said 'no' to James Norrington.

"Just lean on me." Jack said as he helped Elizabeth out of the taxi that had picked them up and taken them to his home. Elizabeth, painfully got to her battered feet, which she learned was bruised and bloodied, from her run through Boston. Jack lifted her into his arms and carried her inside the very open villa.

The entire insides of the house were white and beige, very neutral, very serene. Elizabeth gazed at the amazing architecture as Jack carefully carried her up the marble stairs. He kicked open a door and set her down on a bed. "Let me look at those feet." Jack tenderly slipped off her shoes, and saw them to be not as bad as he thought. "Some peroxide should do the trick."

"Thank you Jack." Elizabeth said as she leaned up on her elbows.

"No problem." Jack then looked at a small woman who entered the room. She looked to be in her fifties with gray hair, she was heavy set, yet, looked as strong as a bull. "Maria, please get me the first aide kit." Jack asked pleasantly.

"Right away." Elizabeth looked at Jack with a raised brow.

"Hired help?"

"Yes…" Jack stood up and took off his jacket. "Someone has to keep this place running while I'm gone."

"I didn't think you were the type." Elizabeth shrugged. Elizabeth inhaled deeply, the clean ocean air filled her lungs. "I didn't think it would be this beautiful."

"Seen this before?" Jack asked as he sat down by the foot of the bed.

"Aerial shots." Elizabeth smiled. Soon Maria returned with the first aide kit and set it down next to Jack.

"Would you like me to make up another room?"

"Yes." Jack said as he opened the kit. "And please help Elizabeth with finding some clothing, and please draw her a bath." Maria nodded and quickly hurried away.

"Draw me a bath?" Elizabeth said with her nose turned upward. "Why Mister Sparrow, how simply…snooty." Elizabeth laughed.

"Give me your feet." Jack said as he took the peroxide in one hand and a bandage in the other. "This is going to sting."

"I can handle…OW!" Elizabeth took her feet back as they burned with pain.

"Told you." Jack finished cleaning her cuts and scrapes and put the kit away. "I'll be right back…" Jack then turned to her before he left. "I'll be back before I turn in."

Elizabeth now knew she was in trouble.

(A/N) Just in case any of you are wondering, how I described Elizabeth running, is exactly how that area of Boston is set up. The 'T' logo is a big T with a circle around it, and it's the Massachusetts Bay transportation Authority, our subway system. The MGH stop is the Massachusetts General Hospital stop, and the Commons, is kind of like a mini Central Park right smack dab in the middle of Boston. Sorry I love my town…Pats are playing this weekend…they are going to beat Denver, sorry Bronco fans…your going back to the stalls! Hehe…


	8. A Touch

(A/N) I turn the heat up on this chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

Elizabeth smoothed out the silk night gown she was in. It was white and completely beautiful, and Maria had quite the eye for good taste. Maria ran a bath for Elizabeth and gave her all of the necessary soaps. Maria asked Elizabeth's size so she could go into town and find more clothes for Elizabeth to wear.

Elizabeth over looked the balcony in her bedroom, and on a conversation with Maria, had found out this was Jack's bedroom, and he was sleeping in the guest room. Elizabeth was fed and pampered, but completely alone, she actually missed Jack's company. The ocean was crashing against the rocks below her, and it sent some spray up to her face, which felt refreshingly cool.

"You shouldn't be on your feet." Elizabeth turned to see Jack standing in her doorway. He was wearing black linen pants with a white cotton blouse that only buttoned to his stomach.

"I'm not a child." Elizabeth said simply as she turned back to the water. Elizabeth felt Jack walk up behind her.

"Beautiful." He whispered.

"Yes, it is." Elizabeth said. However, she knew Jack wasn't commenting on the view, it was on her. Elizabeth turned around and caught his gaze. Something inside Elizabeth said to go for it, just kiss him, what's the harm, the other nagging side told her he would only break her heart. They were from two different worlds, it just wouldn't work.

"I called Gibbs." Jack said clearing his voice. "He says that his team will show up to help us out."

"Good." Elizabeth slid past him, in doing so, she put her hands on his hips. "I should call my father, make sure he doesn't send the cavalry…" Elizabeth said as she picked up her cell phone.

"You haven't called your father once…" Jack took her hand and forced the cell phone out of it. Jack reached up and touched her cheek. Jack was growing more and more desperate with each moment he spent with her, he wanted her touch, he wanted to touch her.

"Jack, please…" Elizabeth pushed away. "In the end, this will be a mistake, this will break someone's heart."

"What if I make you a promise?" Jack said as he grabbed her hips and brought her closer to him.

"Only if you can keep it." Elizabeth said no longer pushing away from him.

"Alright, if I promise that I will never break your heart, never under any circumstances, will you give your heart to me?" Jack looked into her eyes longingly. Elizabeth realized that this shouldn't be happening, that she shouldn't be falling for a criminal, but sometimes you just couldn't help it.

"I can't give it to you." Elizabeth said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"You've stolen it." Elizabeth smiled and hooked her arms around his neck. Jack kissed her passionately, kissing her warmly, lovingly, sent tingles down Elizabeth's spine.

Jack picked her up off the floor and carried her to the bed. As he laid her down he kissed her again and laid down next to her. His fingers traced her skin in slow, even strokes, as his kisses trailed lower to her neck, then to the middle of her chest. Elizabeth took her hands and placed them on Jack's face, bringing him back up to meet her mouth. Elizabeth then turned and pushed Jack on his back, and straddled him.

Elizabeth sat up and looked at him. He was a handsome man, a thief no less, yet, a man she knew would make her happy, and be damned if he broke his word. Elizabeth leaned down and kissed him, as she was doing so her fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. Slowly she took the shirt off and slid her hands up around his chest, then slowly back down towards the button of his pants.

He grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. She understood what he meant, she simply nodded and bit her lip, stifling a cry of happiness. He released her hands and let her continue to explore him. Elizabeth pulled the zipper down and slowly began to pull down his pants.

Jack grabbed Elizabeth by the small of her back and flipped her over. Jack was on top now, his turn to explore, to touch her. Jack slowly slid his hands up her thighs, lifting her dress upwards till it was at her navel. He smiled and pulled the dress off her, and gently laid her back down on the pillows. She was utterly beautiful, and Jack realized now, that she was his, but she wasn't a painting, nor money that was to be stolen, she was a living breathing woman, one whom he found himself caring for more than life itself. He was falling in love with Elizabeth Swann, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"If you hear anything else…" Will Turner said to his informant. "Alright, thanks again." Will flipped his cell phone off and looked at the pictures that were scattered about his desk.

"Elizabeth what are you doing?" Will saw the pictures of Jack Sparrow and the beautiful woman on his arm. The photos were taken in the Museum of Fine Arts in Boston, he was there scouting and had stolen the paintings. Will couldn't understand Elizabeth's involvement, but there had to be a reason, he knew she was technically missing, her own father called him to ask of her whereabouts. Will sighed deeply and put the photos back in the envelope. He would keep this to himself, and tomorrow he would call Elizabeth and find out what was going on, because as far as he was concerned, she looked incredibly guilty.

"Sir, we can't find her." James Norrington fumed.

"What?"

"Her and Sparrow are gone."

"Find them. Check the Caribbean first, I want her, and I want that Monet." James Norrington looked around the hotel room. He saw something out of the corner of his eye, a blouse…pink. He picked it up and smelled it, it smelled like her, the first time he laid eyes on her…He realized he was infatuated with her, she looked so much like Maggie, he didn't want her to follow the same fate as Maggie, no, he stole the Dance at Bougival for her, she would love it and return the love to him…James Norrington was no fool, she was going to love him, otherwise she was going to die.

"Sir, we have a problem." One of James's guards walked in. "She's FBI." He handed him a printout of Elizabeth, and sure enough, there it was, FBI.

"No, impossible." James sat on the bed. "She was so…" He then saw her last name. "Swann?" James clenched his fists. "We are going to Washington, now."


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N) I am going to post a couple of chapters today, because I have been neglecting my duties! Anyway, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

The warm Caribbean sun warmed Elizabeth's skin. She woke up slowly, turning over to see Jack still sound asleep. Slowly Elizabeth stepped out of bed and found her silk night gown on the floor and slipped it on. Last night was still extremely vivid in her mind, it was remarkable how he made her feel, she felt right, for the first time in a long time.

Elizabeth crawled back into bed and kissed Jack's forehead. "Good Morning." Elizabeth whispered.

"Yes, a very good morning." Jack opened his eyes. "What's this?" He picked up the strap of her dress.

"Clothes." Elizabeth slid back under the covers.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Elizabeth said as she combed her hand through his hair.

"What happened to your accent?"

"What?" Elizabeth asked with a giggle.

"You're a Brit, right?"

"Yes."

"Then?"

"I've been in the United States for almost twenty years. After my mother died my father took me to the states…he met a few of the right people, we got to be citizens, and my father has worked for every single administration since Reagan." Elizabeth then sighed. "I learned in the states, so I lost a lot of my accent, but it is still there."

"Yes, I hear it sometimes."

"What happened to yours?" Elizabeth asked.

"Mine?"

"You were born in Kentucky weren't you?"

"Oh, yes, with all the traveling I do, I lost it." Jack said as he ran his hand down her side. "Now, the British accent is a terrible loss…" Elizabeth looked up when her cell phone rang.

"I have to get that." Elizabeth said as she reached over Jack and grabbed her phone. She sat up in bed, Jack beside her, kissing her shoulder. "Stop that…" Elizabeth swatted. "Hello?"

"Elizabeth, it's Will." Elizabeth froze.

"Will…" Elizabeth got up from bed and looked at Jack. "How are things at the bureau?"

"Interesting as of late." Will sounded smug, Elizabeth knew when he sounded like that he knew something.

"What's up?" Elizabeth said trying to sound normal.

"Nothing much, we got a lead on Sparrow, says he's in Boston." Elizabeth gulped.

"Wow, that's interesting."

"We have some pictures of him at an exhibit, seems he staked the place out, and stole the paintings later." Elizabeth was caught off guard, Jack didn't steal anything that night…however, he was gone all those hours. Elizabeth glared at Jack.

"That is interesting." Elizabeth said uneasily.

"So how is he?" Elizabeth coughed. "Jesus Christ Elizabeth, I have pictures with you and him!"

"Will, it isn't the way it looks."

"It looks pretty bad from where I'm standing."

"I know, but James Norrington is making a move against Sparrow, and since I was suspended, and now no longer work for the bureau, I figured why not help try and bring down a bigger fish."

"Elizabeth are you crazy? James will gut you in a second."

"I've met him. He is rather perverse, but I can handle him."

"Elizabeth, I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do Will. Just do me a favor and burn those photos."

"Why?"

"Because I can handle this." Elizabeth sighed. "Will, you've trusted me before, and it has worked out for the most part. Just give me slack."

She heard Will turn on the paper shredder in the background. "Alright, but swear that if you get in trouble you'll call in the cavalry."

"I swear." Elizabeth smiled. "Thanks Will."

"You owe me a drink, a very big beer."

"I know. Bye." Elizabeth hung up her phone and looked at Jack. "Where are they?" Elizabeth glared at Jack.

"Where are what?"

"That was my partner on the phone, saying the FBI are on your ass because you stole from the Museum in Boston!" Elizabeth roared.

"I didn't steal anything!" Jack got up and slipped on a pair of pants. "I swear Elizabeth, I didn't take those paintings!"

"Then who did?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know…" Elizabeth's cell phone went off again.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Elizabeth, where are you lovey?" Elizabeth shut off the phone and threw it on the bed.

"Who was that?" Jack walked over to her.

"Norrington." Elizabeth stared at the phone as it rang again. "Leave me alone!" Elizabeth yelled into the phone.

"Now is that any type of tone for a FBI agent, is it Agent Swann?" Elizabeth shook.

"Listen to me you slimy bastard, if you think you can intimidate me your wrong…"

"That mouth, just like your mother's…pity, I thought your father would teach you a few lessons." Elizabeth nearly dropped the phone.

"Leave him out of it."

"Or how about that smart Agent…Turner is it?"

"Enough!" Elizabeth paced the room. "I know you took the paintings…and now your trying to pin it on Jack…it won't work."

"He's a career criminal, he'll get caught one way or another." Norrington then sighed. "Now, here is the deal Agent Swann, I want you, only you to be in Washington in forty eight hours, but here is some incentive…if you aren't at your apartment in two days time, I will slit your fathers throat from ear to ear, and make sure your FBI buddy is mailed piece by piece to the director. Now, you have two days…oh and Elizabeth bring the Monet." He hung up the phone.

"Damn him." Elizabeth said as she sat down on the bed.

"What happened?"

"He says if I don't return to Washington in two days with the Monet, he'll kill my father and my partner." Elizabeth felt suddenly tired.

"What are you going to do?" Jack asked.

"I have no choice." Elizabeth got up and looked out the balcony. "You need to give me the Monet…"

"Yes, of course." Elizabeth turned to Jack.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth said. Elizabeth knew this would ruin them, Jack just couldn't return to the States, he would be thrown in jail. "I have two days to get back to him…help me beat him, help me…so I can get back to you."

Jack crossed the room and picked up her hands. "Two days…if anything we have two days."

"That's not enough…" Elizabeth leaned into his shoulder. "So you better show me everything…"

What on earth could he show her that would save her? As far as Jack knew, she was a sitting duck by herself. Jack fought the urge to go with her, but knew…he be damned if he knew anything.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Jack waited in his jeep for Elizabeth. He was going to take her to his mentor, hopefully he could help Elizabeth, give her tips, considering that his mentor, Harry, also took in Norrington.

Jack turned toward the door when he saw Elizabeth walk down the steps. He made a mental note that Maria should get a raise, Elizabeth looked very good in a black string bikini top and a burnt orange sarong. She had her hair pulled up into a ponytail and had a pair of big black sunglasses on. "Will I get to see what's under that?" Jack asked trying to lighten her morbid mood.

Elizabeth pushed her sunglasses to the tip of her nose and looked at him. "Later." Elizabeth pushed her glasses back and looked forward.

Jack simply smirked and put the jeep in gear.

(A/N) I know Jack does not necessarily equal Kentucky. But I had trouble placing him somewhere, and England or the islands just didn't fit. So I figured why not where Johnny Depp was born...for me it worked.


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N) Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Harry!" Jack pounded on the door to the small hut, Elizabeth was sure was uninhabited.

"Jack, are you sure he's here?"

"Yes, the old bastard is probably drunk."

"Then perhaps I won't learn anything." Elizabeth said as she walked around the hut. The yard was unkempt, small, and dirty looking. As Elizabeth rounded the corner and spotted an old man.

"Who are you?" He asked sitting on a lounge chair reading from a newspaper.

"Elizabeth. Are you Harry?"

"Depends, are you with the CIA?" The man was very American, she could tell, she picked up on his thick New York accent.

"No…" Elizabeth almost said, 'close enough'.

"Then what the hell…" Harry spotted Jack. "Hey Jackie boy!" He hobbled to Jack and patted him in the back. "Still wearing the Don Juan outfits?" Harry said poking fun at Jack's white linen shirt and black pants.

"Well, have to keep the ladies interested." Jack laughed. Elizabeth cocked and eyebrow at him, and he quickly quieted. "Yes, um, Harry this is Elizabeth, my…"

"Girl. Jack I'm not stupid, maybe a bit senile, but not totally there yet. Did you catch that Yankee game last night Jack! Damn the bastard Red Sox, I swear they've got a horseshoe the size of Babe Ruth's big ass up there lousy stinkin…"

"Ah Harry, we need your help." Jack said calming the raving Yankee fan down.

"My help? Why?" The old man sat down.

"Norrington has it out for Elizabeth." The old man looked at Elizabeth, trying to read her.

"Why?"

"He killed my mother over a painting, a Monet, and Jack stole it. Now he has it out for me, and I think history may repeat itself. If you could give me anything on James, something that I could use against him…" Elizabeth said.

"Hold on there, I ain't telling you a thing…I smell a cop, and a big one at that…FBI?" Harry looked at Jack.

"Yes, I am an Agent with the FBI." Elizabeth said annoyed.

"Field?"

"Yes, I did some work with the CIA for a time, got interested in thieves and here I am." Elizabeth threw up her hands in desperation. "So are you going to help me or not?"

"I like her Jack, she got spunk, but that is going to get you in trouble with James. He likes his woman quiet, but not afraid to tell him what they think. My advice, keep some of those comments to yourself."

"Thanks." Elizabeth said. "He has a history with my mother, Margaret, do you know…"

"Margaret Swann? You're kidding, that was your mother, damn I'm old." Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "He was head over heels in love with her, took apart the British Museum for her, and she didn't appreciate it…I'm sorry about her." Elizabeth nodded in appreciation. "I say go along with the dimwit's plan."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because, if you play his game…listen he wasn't my best student, he was a complete romantic, day dreamer, and he couldn't pay attention to a plan if something else was on his mind, that something is you, and the plan of his will be shot to hell if you play along, enough time for Jackie boy to bail you out." He said. "Now, he has only one home, in France in the country, can't miss it. He will take you there and try and woo you…"

"How do you know all of this?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because it is the same exact plan he was going to use on your mother."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEe

Elizabeth was quiet the entire way back to Jack's home. He kept glancing at her, looking for any sign of life coming from her, but he saw none, Jack suspected she was crying and didn't want to show him, her weakness, her mother.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked slowly.

"I'm fine." He saw her bite her lip.

"You can't lie very well." Jack joked. "Just have it out, you'll feel better…"

"Jack, I don't want to talk about my mother…that night none of it."

"Alright Lizzy…"

"Don't you ever call me that!" Elizabeth took off her sunglasses and turned to face him. "If you ever call me Lizzy, Liz, or anything else I swear to God I will cut you tongue out!" Jack slammed on the brakes.

"Now, you better start talking, because I won't dance around egg shells!" Elizabeth grabbed her bag and got out of the jeep. Jack watched her walk along the dirt road, towards the beach. He shut the jeep off and got out and ran after her.

"Just leave me alone Jack!" Elizabeth continued walking. "I don't want you to dance around egg shells!"

"Listen to me…" He grabbed her arm and spun her around. "This isn't going to happen…" He growled. Elizabeth did an about face, and started walking towards the beach. Jack rolled his eyes and ran after her. He grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her on his shoulder and with Elizabeth screaming and kicking, he sat her on the hood of the jeep.

"You've got three seconds to tell me what got you so upset…it was something I said, it was because I called you Lizzy, and there is a reason for it. Out with it now."

"Leave me alone you bloody thief!" Elizabeth struggled and slid down to the ground, but Jack's body prevented her from going anywhere.

"A bloody thief you slept with, so please Elizabeth, let's not be all high and mighty now."

Elizabeth's eyes quickly welled with tears. "You don't understand." She whispered.

"Make me understand." He took her face in his hands. "Please Elizabeth…"

"That's what my Mother called me." Elizabeth inhaled deeply. "The night she died, she tucked me in, 'Good night Lizzy love…' that's what she would say every single night. Norrington heard it…and that's what he called me as he butchered my Mother. I can't stand it, my Father never called me Lizzy, and no one else ever has." Tears were wetting Jack's hands. "Please don't call me Lizzy…"

"Never again." He grabbed her and held her close as she sobbed. Jack had a feeling that Elizabeth never let anyone knew why she hated being called Lizzy, he also had a feeling, she had never cried for her Mother.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Jack watched Elizabeth as she played with the food on her plate. She hadn't said a word since he had taken her home, she was just quiet. He thought that perhaps sitting outside overlooking the sandy beaches would improve her mood a bit, but it only darkened it.

Jack watched her put her fork down and shove her plate away. She looked at the water distantly, not paying attention to the water, only caring about the ones she loved, who were in danger. Jack couldn't begin to imagine what was going through her mind, not even close, but he understood the care, because he cared for Elizabeth, and only wanted her well being and safety to come first.

Jack came back to that thought, care. Care was a strong word for Jack Sparrow, but he felt perhaps that word wasn't strong enough for how he would describe his feelings toward Elizabeth, perhaps love was more suitable…

"Jack?" Jack raised his head to look at her.

"Anything wrong?"

"No, I just, I need to look at the Monet." Elizabeth said, he could see the tears glisten in her eyes.

"Yes, right." Jack stood up and motioned for her to follow him.

They walked down to the main foyer, and behind the stairs, he touched a panel, which slid open to a cement staircase. "It's a bit dark, so stay close to me." Jack said as he walked down the stairs, Elizabeth directly behind him.

They had reached the bottom of the stairs, and Jack took a right. Elizabeth touched his hand as he walked, simply because she could barely see anything. Jack took her hand and held it tightly as they made their way around a meandering corridor. "Security measure?" Elizabeth asked.

"What?"

"The darkness, it's to throw people off." Elizabeth said a bit more loudly.

"Yes it is." Jack quieted as they rounded another corner. Suddenly Jack stopped, and Elizabeth noticed the slight glow to an electronic keypad. Jack punched in a few numbers, and light filled the dark maze.

Just beyond Jack there was a large steel door. They walked up to it, Jack pressed his finger into the pad, and the door opened. Jack stepped aside as Elizabeth walked through the door. "Oh my God." Elizabeth's eyes widened at the amount of treasure and money Jack had. Paintings, tapestries, and jewelry were carefully placed all along the walls, in cases. Everything was exquisite, everything priceless, everything stolen…and that had Elizabeth stop, she had fought for her whole life, and…

"What do you think?" Jack said practically beaming.

"I think it's a shame."

"What?" Jack said baffled.

"This isn't yours." Elizabeth said as she looked around the room. "None of it."

"That's the point of being a thief Elizabeth, none of this was mine, now it's all mine." Jack said a bit miffed at her sudden change in attitude.

"Show me the Monet." Elizabeth said.

"Turn around." Elizabeth turned around and looked up. There it was the beautiful Lily portrait, her mother's favorite painting, the one that she died for.

"It's beautiful." Elizabeth took in a deep breath. "I never thought I would see this…" Elizabeth felt weak in the knees. "My mother died for this painting…" Elizabeth suddenly felt sick. "Why do I know I am going to die for the same thing?" Elizabeth looked at Jack in the eyes.

"Elizabeth…" He reached out to touch her, but she pulled away. "It doesn't have to be that way."

"It will." Elizabeth then looked at Jack. "I'm sorry." Elizabeth walked past him and up the stairs. Jack stood extremely still, so fragile, he might break.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Jack went up to his bedroom a few hours later, to see Elizabeth sleeping. He couldn't tell if she was sleeping or waiting up for him, the later was probably true. "Elizabeth?" She turned in bed to look at him. "The Monet is on the plane, it will be ready to fly in the morning."

Elizabeth nodded. "Thank you." Elizabeth sat up and tucked her knees under her chin.

"Gibbs and Harry are going to help out in France, they are going to meet me there." Jack sat down next to her.

"They barely know me…Jesus I could put them in jail if I wanted to."

"I told them you were family." Jack smiled. "Besides I'm the only one crazy enough to give those two any work." Elizabeth smiled as well, pressure leaving her shoulders.

"Thank you Jack…" Elizabeth inched her way over to him. Jack touched her arm, he might lose her, and Jack realized that, it scared him to death. Jack leaned over and kissed her softly, tonight would be their last.


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N) ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Jack woke the next morning to find his bed empty. Jack shot up immediately and looked at the dressing chair, the suit that Maria had laid out for Elizabeth was gone. Jack jumped from the bed and quickly slipped on clothes.

"Maria!" Jack hollered as he ran down the stairs.

"Mister Sparrow?"

"Where is Elizabeth?"

"She left for the airstrip…" Jack couldn't hear another word, he had to see Elizabeth one more time.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

She hated leaving Jack like that, but she knew a goodbye would be too hard on the both of them, and time was wasting away, she needed to be sure her father and partner were well. "Miss Swann, the plane is ready for takeoff." The pilot smiled at her.

"Thank you." Elizabeth checked the gun in her holster, a glock nine, enough power for her. She buttoned the jacket to her black pant suit, and stepped onto the plane.

She sat down on a comfortable leather seat and fastened her seat belt. Elizabeth lulled her head back as she rolled out the kinks in her neck. Elizabeth then felt the engine roar as the small private jet warmed its engines.

"I'm sorry Miss Swann, there seems to be a problem, could you step outside for a bit?" Elizabeth nodded politely as she unbuckled herself and stepped outside. She stood back on the runway, staring at the plane, wondering, what kind of problem could there be…

"Plan on leaving without saying goodbye?" Elizabeth froze. She turned and saw Jack standing there his arms crossed over his chest.

"It would be too hard."

"Elizabeth, saying goodbye is nothing, what your about to do is everything, what were you thinking?"

"I need to…"

"Need to what?"

"Jack, you don't understand. Before this…" Elizabeth had her hands in the air. "I was self dependent, I could handle myself, I could handle anything…since I have been involved with you I am totally dependent on you, I hate that, I hate the fact that I need you." Elizabeth took a deep breath. "What I am saying is that after this, I don't want this to continue, I want to be an agent, it's who I am." Elizabeth finished.

"Well, I am very sorry Elizabeth, because being an Agent isn't who you are…" Jack sighed. "You are smart, sophisticated, gorgeous, and completely independent, whether or not you realize that. What I can't understand is why don't you? But hey, if you think I am some egotistical bastard that is only going to make you stay home, barefoot and pregnant, maybe you should go back to what you were doing. Goodbye Elizabeth, you have only proved one thing, saying goodbye is pretty damned easy."

"Do you think it's any easier for me?" Elizabeth shouted. "Do you think it's easy for me to jump on that plane and leave? I am not a ruthless bitch…"

"Could have fooled me." Elizabeth slapped him across the face. Jack rubbed his jaw and looked at her. "Look, you are leaving, there is nothing I can do, so go, be free, be independent."

"Jack, we can't help what we are." Elizabeth looked down at her pointed stiletto heels. "We are on two different sides of the law…it won't be enough."

"Let me ask you this." Elizabeth stared at him as the engines began to turn behind her. "Would me saying…'Elizabeth I love you, I have been falling in love with you for years, and this was the perfect opportunity to show you…' Would that have made a difference in you deciding that this is over?" Jack asked. Elizabeth swore she saw tears in his eyes.

"I would say, you were too late." Elizabeth said with a whisper. "I'm sorry Jack." Elizabeth took a step forward and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be waiting…for you in France. I swear Elizabeth we'll both walk away from this." Jack said as she climbed the stairs.

"I trust you." She smiled and the door was shut.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Elizabeth sat back in the taxi cab as it hurried towards her Washington townhouse. Elizabeth kept the painting in a large artist portfolio, frame and all, if the cab driver only knew of his cargo.

Elizabeth realized she was stepping into the unknown without any help. She was sure her father and Will were gone, that they would be at her home gagged and bound, and she hoped they were alright.

Elizabeth thoughts trailed to Jack. She had called the evening before to her supervisor Matt Greenly, and was quickly reinstated as an agent per her request. Greenly knew of her involvement and what was about to go down at her home, and she told him to back off, that she had it handled. However Elizabeth did not mention Jack, if she had Jack would end up in jail. Elizabeth knew that this was going to go down bad, and she was sure it was going to take her and Jack with it.

"Hey lady!" The cab driver shouted. Elizabeth looked up and realized she was home.

"Sorry." Elizabeth handed the man a fifty dollar bill, more than enough. Elizabeth stepped out of the cab and quickly started up the stairs to her townhouse. She took out her glock and clicked the safety.

She walked into the open door and set the portfolio down in the hall. "I'm here you bastard!" Elizabeth walked down the hall towards her living room. "What are you waiting for?"

Elizabeth turned into her living room and felt her knees give way. Norrington and his men stood there, guns drawn, Will and her father bound and gagged, knelt in front of her sofa. "I'm here now, let them go." Elizabeth kept her gun aimed at Norrington's head.

"Put the gun away Elizabeth."

"Let them go, otherwise you won't enjoy that pretty painting." Elizabeth glanced at Will and her father, they looked like they were in good shape.

"Where is the painting?"

"In the front hall." Norrington whispered to one of his men and he went out of the room to retrieve the painting.

"Here is the plan Elizabeth." Norrington put his gun down, as did the other men. "You will put your gun down and untie your father and dear William here, then you will escort them out of the house, and you will return to me. Is that clear?"

"Very." Elizabeth put her gun on the floor and kicked it over to Norrington. Elizabeth rushed over to her father and bent down. She removed the gag. "Did they hurt you?" Elizabeth asked as she pulled off the ropes.

"No, Elizabeth what's going on here?" She removed the ropes and her father sat up on the sofa.

"It's a long story." Elizabeth then took off Will's gag. "You okay?"

"Peachy." Will said as he rolled his neck.

"The agreement was that they wouldn't be hurt Norrington. You broke it." Elizabeth said as she got Will to his feet.

"He didn't go without a fight, we had to subdue him." James smiled at her, Elizabeth wished she had her gun. "Let's go Elizabeth we haven't got all day."

"Come on Dad." Elizabeth helped her father to his feet, and Will followed. Two trained gunmen followed them out.

"Elizabeth, what about you?" Will asked.

"I called Greenly." Elizabeth whispered. "He'll fill you in. Take my father, put him in protective custody until I get back." Elizabeth then turned to her father.

"I'll be back I swear." Elizabeth hugged her father. "I love you."

"Elizabeth, you are coming back…"

"Will take him." Elizabeth practically pushed her crying father and her loyal partner out the door, she didn't want them to be hurt anymore.

With two semi-automatic weapons aimed at her, Elizabeth put up her hands and returned to the living room. James was sitting on the sofa. "That was touching…really. Now where's Sparrow?"

"Not here. That's what you wanted, wasn't it?"

"Very good." James then looked at her. "Take care of her." Arms then grabbed Elizabeth and held her back. James approached her with a syringe.

"Get that away from me!" Elizabeth screamed as her head was tilted back.

"Just a little pinch…" He inserted the needle into her vein. Elizabeth felt her body go weak and numb, then she felt no more.


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N) ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth woke with a pounding headache. She slowly came to her knees and looked around. She was in a bedroom, a large gold embellished bedroom. Her head was cloudy, and she felt weak as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She felt the warm rug under her bare feet, yet she shivered. She was in France, she was in James Norrington's home, and she was most defiantly not safe.

Using outstretched arms to keep her balance, she walked to the window. It was dark outside, not even the moon was out to aide her if she tried to escape. She suddenly felt sick and weak, whatever they had given her was murdering her insides. She looked around her and saw a bathroom off to her left. Elizabeth mustered up all her strength and rushed to the bathroom, she then vomited.

Elizabeth was losing her grip as a fever washed over her. She flushed the toilet and sat with her back to a large pedestal tub. She felt wrong, she felt out of touch, and she knew she had to have been poisoned…something…

Elizabeth heard the door open to the bedroom. And moving towards the bathroom was James Norrington. "What are you doing?" He asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Bug off." Elizabeth muttered.

"Get up." He grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her back to the bedroom. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sick. What ever you gave me…" Elizabeth felt the room spin. "You son of a bitch."

"No, this wasn't what I wanted." James then felt her forehead. She slapped his hand away.

"Leave me alone you pig." Elizabeth kicked him in his ribs as she pushed away from him.

"Bitch!" He slapped her across the face. Elizabeth sputtered out of control…she was seeing sparks, feeling them explode in her head. She couldn't move, she couldn't feel…she just rolled to the side and laid there. "I'll be back." She heard James mutter.

She couldn't open her mouth to say anything…and Elizabeth's mind was screaming.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Jesus…" Jack muttered to himself as he, Gibbs, and Harry walked into Elizabeth's living room.

"At least she put up a fight." Harry said as he put an over turned lamp back on the over turned coffee table that Gibbs had straightened.

"That's not what worries me." Jack bent down and picked up a syringe. "This does."

"Well that sure as hell isn't a good sign." Gibbs said.

"What the hell did he pump her with?" Jack said furiously.

"Don't know." Harry looked at the syringe. "Could be anything."

"I can have that checked." A voice came from behind them. Jack, Gibbs, and Harry turned around with guns drawn to see a young man with dark hair and dark eyes standing there. Jack could see the glimmer of metal from his badge.

"Who are you?"

"Will Turner. I am Elizabeth's partner." Will walked into the living room. Jack could see the small cut below his eye, and the bruising around his temple, the kid had gotten a good wallop.

"Well, this is rather interesting." Harry said.

"Put your guns down." Jack ordered them. They did so reluctantly and Jack approached Will. "Jack Sparrow." Jack extended his hand and Will shook it.

"I will run that syringe by Quantico. I can have the results in hours." Will then eyed Jack. "You know where she is…"

"I do." Jack said solemnly.

"Then why aren't you there already." Will asked.

"Because if he finds me going to get her, he'll kill her."

"This he, is James Norrington."

"Yes…how do you know?" Will blinked.

"I'm surprised you don't know. She called her supervisor and told him to reinstate her, she said she has a plan…but my surprise is that she never mentioned you were the plan." Will said with a smug look. "Now, I have seen the pictures at you and her at the Museum, and I am most certainly not blind."

"I will find her and bring her home."

"Which home is that? Here in Washington, or at your little nest." Will wondered.

"Listen mate, I know you look after her, but I know better. Trust me." Jack said with his most reassuring smile.

"You're a self proclaimed thief…I could arrest you here right now…"

"But you won't because I know where Norrington has taken Elizabeth. Listen…give me your cell phone."

"Why?" Will said pulling it out of his pocket. "What…" Jack yanked it out of Will's hand and put in his cell phone number.

"Call me when you get the results." Jack tossed Will the phone as he, Gibbs, and Harry all made their way out the door.

Will looked down at the phone and looked up the number, and under name, Jack had give his name as the Thief. Will smiled, and knew Jack Sparrow was a decent man.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Sir, the doctor is on his way." Fernando, one of Norrington's loyal guards said as he approached a clearly distressed James.

"What was in the syringe?" James asked.

"I'm not sure…all I know is when I picked it up, the old guy said it would temporarily paralyze her." Fernando shrugged.

"Did the doctor say anything on the phone?"

"He said it sounds neurological…"

"Alright." James got up and went inside the bedroom. Elizabeth was face up looking into the ceiling, she wasn't moving, her eyes didn't even blink. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

James sat down on the bed looking at her. "You may think I did, but this, no…"

He watched her eyes blaze with anger. "I love you Elizabeth, you must believe that. You remind me so much of your mother, so beautiful, so incredibly innocent looking, in love with the arts." James brushed back a strand of her hair. James hand then trailed lower and unbuttoned her jacket revealing her tight pink boustiere. "I have the Dance at Bougival for you. I put in the room right where I had your mother's room placed. The Lily portrait there along side it of course." James rested his hand on her stomach. "You couldn't fight me could you?"

Elizabeth's eyes were horrified. James smiled. "I am not that type of man. When the doctor arrives and fixes you…" James saw the tears fall from her eyes he stopped. "What's this?" He leaned over her face and kissed the tears. His lips moved over to Elizabeth unresponsive mouth, as his hands slipped beneath the bodice of her boustiere.

Elizabeth's mind was trying to wrap around what he was doing. 'For Christ sake, he is going to grope me silly…All I have to do is move…'

(A/N) James messed up, the syringe was obviously filled with some nasty stuff...but will Elizabeth be able to react in time?


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N) Sorry about the delay…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

'Move!' Elizabeth's mind screamed as his kisses trailed to her chest. 'Dear God what's wrong with me!' Elizabeth screamed as she fought with herself.

Finally with luck…or by an act of God, she wiggled her toes. Elizabeth now knew she could move, and first she would get the pig off her. She felt near her hands a gun that was holstered to him. She knew he was too busy feeling her up to notice that she was sliding the gun out.

She watched James shocked expression when she clicked the trigger. "Get the hell off of me…" Elizabeth whispered hoarsely. James did not say a word as he removed his hand from her breasts. Elizabeth slipped to the other side of the bed and got to the floor, with jell-o like knees. "Stay the hell away from me you pig."

"Your awake…good." Elizabeth turned her head in pain as a shock sent her body to fail on her. Elizabeth knew she needed to get out.

"I am not your damned mannequin!" Elizabeth shot him in the shoulder and ran out of the room.

Jack leaned back in the plane, nervous as hell. Something was wrong, he felt something was wrong with Elizabeth, he felt it in his gut. "Boy do you have it bad…" Harry joked.

"What?" Jack said snapping out of his dream world.

"You are in love with the fair Elizabeth…" Gibbs said with a smirk. "Two flighty birds…figures."

"Shut up both of you." Jack said with a blush coming to his cheeks.

"Come on Jack, we're all friends, so what are you planning on doing with her when this is all over?" Gibbs asked.

"Or have you already done it?" Harry giggled.

"Harry you are a sick old man, you need to grow up."

"The only place I'm growing up to is six feet under."

Jack then turned to Gibbs. "She is a FBI Agent, and she wants it to remain that way, I will bail her out of this, and we go our separate ways."

"Are you just stupid?" Harry spoke up as Gibbs shook his head. "The girl likes you, which is more than most people can say about you…it's about time you get out of the business and settle down."

"Get out of the business?" Jack laughed. "Are you crazy? How am I supposed to do that?"

"Quit." Gibbs said. "You've got to decide what's more important, beautiful artwork, or a beautiful woman, whom may I add is worth a lot more than money and paintings. She'll make you happy, and you'll do the same." Gibbs then yawned. "Otherwise you end up as miserable as that old rag is." Gibbs pointed at Harry.

"What are you talking about? Old rag? Listen to me you geritol munching fool, you ever point your finger at me again I'm going to lay one into you! Got it?" Harry shouted.

"Try old man!" Gibbs leaned out of his chair.

"Would both of you stop!" Jack nearly shouted. "Just please be quiet." Jack closed his eyes.

"What we are trying to say is this lifestyle isn't worth it…we both screwed up as far as having that one person we could trust no matter what waiting for us when we got home, to warm your bed and your heart. Jack my boy, if you let this lass go, you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Harry said. "Now you can either listen to us or be miserable with us…your choice."

Jack listened to every word that was spoken to him. He certainly didn't want to lose her, no, he wanted every bit of her. He screwed up, big time, now he was going to pay the price.

"Jesus!" Elizabeth muttered as she walked outside into the frosty air. She pulled her jacket tight around her and ran into the woods just beyond the driveway. She secured the gun she had in her hand into her pocket and ducked her way through the thick branches.

Elizabeth could hear the search calls, she could hear everything. Making up her mind that she was better off dead than having Norrington feel her up, she went into the icy woods with no shoes, and not enough clothing to keep her warm.

She saw the flashlights flash behind her. Elizabeth kept moving, moving faster and faster until she knew she was safe, but safe was far away, Jack was certainly not in France yet…

She saw headlights on the road ahead of her. Her choices were to stay and freeze and most likely get caught, or try for the car on the road. Elizabeth took in a deep breath and ran.

"Help!" Elizabeth waved her hands high as the car approached. "Please stop!" The car skidded to a stop. An older man stepped out of the car.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, he didn't speak a word of English. "Listen, I need you to take me…" The man was freaking out, flaying his arms about spiting out French cuss words, she was sure.

"Get away from the car!" Elizabeth pulled out her gun and trained it on the man. "Move!" Elizabeth realized it was him or her, and she was going to be selfish.

Elizabeth got into the beat up Mercedes and took off like a bullet. She tossed the gun to the passenger seat and brushed her hair away from her eyes. She tried focusing on the road and saw the road split. "No, not now…" Elizabeth cried as her head exploded in pain. Her vision was so blurry…she felt the car take a dip, rumble…and a thud.

Elizabeth rolled her head to the side. She had plowed the car into a group of trees and now the engine was smoking. She pushed her door open and fell out of the car and crawled away from the wreckage.

"There she is!" Elizabeth grabbed her head in agony. It hurt so much, it was so painful, she thought her head would explode.

"Get up!" The guard yanked her to her feet. "Think you could get away, did you?" He gripped Elizabeth's arm so tightly she cried out in pain. "James will be fine, he is looking forward to your return."

Elizabeth winced as she nearly fell to her knees as her limbs gave out on her.

"Please let me go…" The man dragged her back up to her feet.

"Move." For the life of her Elizabeth could not move her feet.

"I can't." Elizabeth fell to her knees.

He yanked her by her hair, pulling her to the jeep that was running by the side of the road. Elizabeth screamed, screaming, and screaming until she could taste the blood in her throat. Elizabeth felt trapped as the final shock ripped through her brain…she felt no more.


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N) I will be posting the rest of this fic, keep on reading!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth woke again, feeling to stinging pain in her head. This wasn't good, she didn't feel right, she felt like she was dying, losing her grip.

"You thought you could be rid of me?" James said from across the room.

Elizabeth saw the bandaged shoulder and smiled. "Sorry about that."

"All is forgiven Elizabeth dear." He crossed the room and sat down next to her. "Seems like what we gave you disturbed your brain's functioning."

"What?" Elizabeth asked horrified.

"I couldn't understand a word the doctor was saying, so I ignored him." Elizabeth closed her eyes, she had to play by his game until Jack got there.

"Thank you."

James looked up shocked. "For what?"

"The doctor, you didn't have to." Elizabeth then looked into his eyes. "I shouldn't have tried to run, I apologize."

"I told you all was forgiven." Elizabeth could not believe what she was hearing, this guy was one nut short of a fruit cake.

"Can I see my painting now?"

"Yes of course." James helped her to her feet. Elizabeth made sure she looked at every single corridor with great detail. She knew a way out was needed…hopefully the calvary was on its way.

"Here…I made this room especially for your mother." James opened the door to a nearly entirely white room. In the center of the wall above the fireplace, her mother's favorite portrait was hung. Elizabeth glanced to the opposing wall and saw her favorite painting.

"Why did you love my mother?" Elizabeth whispered.

"She was beautiful in every sense of the word." He answered without hesitation. "Outside and in, she was gorgeous. She loved the arts…"

"But you steal them. You keep them from the world…my mother didn't believe that." Elizabeth said, she felt her eyes burn with anger.

"No, but your mother did believe in the beauty and preservation of the arts, something the world could not give." James walked around Elizabeth. "There is nothing in the world I can't give you Elizabeth."

"I know that."

"What do you want Elizabeth?" He leaned in closer nearly whispering the words into her mouth.

"Freedom." Elizabeth sneered back. He leaned away from her and glanced over to another door.

"Behind there is a bathroom and some clothes, please use them." He left without another word.

Elizabeth let out a breath of air…Jack had better hurry.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJE

"We can't go in with guns blazing Jackie." Harry said as Jack drove the Land Rover closer to James's villa.

"Why not?" Gibbs asked.

"Because Jack is the young gun here you senile turtle! We are two grumpy old man who barely remember who they are much less remember how to fire a gun!" Harry replied angrily.

"All I care about is getting her out of there alive." Jack said as he pounded the steering wheel with his fist as the traffic halted.

"And what about after?" Gibbs asked.

"I haven't…" Jack started, but Harry cut him off.

"Jack, you better make her an honest woman." Harry said bluntly.

"What? You wanted her out once you found out she was a cop!" Jack said as he sighed as the traffic began to clear.

"Yes, but for you my boy, that doesn't matter. She's a good girl and she treats you pretty good…when she isn't trying to haul your narrow ass to jail….You know you want to take that girl back home and keep her there. If you let her go Jack, it will be the biggest mistake of your life." Harry said then turned to Gibbs. "Well, you have any sage words to the boy?"

"She's a good agent Jack. She knew how to get to me, she's tough, opinionated, and can probably kick your lazy carcass up and down the Atlantic coast, but what is probably most important is that she is a good woman. She's what you need…"

"Thank you so much, but I think I can…" Jack heard his cell phone go off. "Hello?"

"Jack, it's Will."

"What you find?"

"I'm at Quantico, and I just got the results back from the contents that were found in the syringe."

"And?" Jack said impatiently.

"Some sort of Neurological immobilizer. It deprives the brain of its catalysts, or neurotransmitters, therefore the synapses can't fire, which means her body can't do anything."

"Alright, so what does she need?"

"A hospital. If they pumped her with enough of that then she is going to eventually suffer a seizure, and that could wipe her out. She needs a hospital where they will get some neurotransmitters and replenish her brain."

"How would she be now?"

"Now, maybe fine and walking around, but she has had spells, she has been immobile…she needs to get out of there." Will said. "She told our supervisor what was going on. The FBI along with the French authorities are going to raid his villa and get her out."

"And your telling my this for what?" Jack asked curious.

"Because I would hate to pick up her pieces after they haul you to jail. Get her out and keep her out…"

"Thanks."

"Bring her out safe." Jack heard the phone click off.

"What he say?" Harry asked.

"We need to hurry. You two are going to hang back though…we need to make a quick getaway…"

"To where?"

"The nearest hospital." Gibbs then pulled out a map.

"Jack, that's a military base…a US military base…it has a fully operation hospital…Jack you'll be risking your Freedom." Gibbs said silently.

"If that means she walks away from all this, then so be it." Jack gripped the wheel tighter as he thought of Elizabeth, not being about to defend herself from James, the thought sickened him. "That sick son of a bitch…" Jack muttered under his breath.

"Jack, we'll get her out. I promise you that no harm will come to her."

"That's the problem Harry…the harm has already been done." Jack rolled his shoulders and leaned back in his seat, there was a long drive still ahead of them.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Mister Swann…" Weatherby Swann swiveled in his large leather chair to his assistant.

"Yes John?"

"The agents are closing in on the villa…it won't be long."

"Is Agent Turner there? I trust him with my daughter."

"Yes, he is at a nearby military base…he will be there when she comes in…"

"That's enough John, thank you." Elizabeth's father turned back to the portrait of his daughter. He thought of how much she hated his possessive nature, but he only did it to protect her from James Norrington. James was sure to come back for Elizabeth, keeping her close, keeping her in the Presidential office would mean tight security, no room for error. However Elizabeth wanted none of that, she wanted to find Norrington and hunt him down for killing Maggie, his Maggie. It scared him sometimes when he looked at Elizabeth, he thought it was Maggie…his Maggie, taken away so early, so young. Well, today was a day of change, because whatever Elizabeth wanted in life he was going to support, no more making her out to be a prisoner, she was going to get her freedom.

"Elizabeth…where are you?" James entered the lavish bedroom with such a smirk that Elizabeth wanted to puke, but she kept still and her breathing steady. "Elizabeth?"

"Right here." Elizabeth walked out of the bathroom.

"You look absolutely radiant." James admired the silk black dress she wore.

"Thank you." Elizabeth then walked towards the bed. "Let's go."

"What?" James took a step back in astonishment.

"Let's go, let's get this over with." She got up on the bed and crawled her way over to him. "Jump on in, if you're a good boy I'll let you do whatever you want…"

"Why are you speaking like this?" James covered his ears.

"What's wrong James? We a bit inadequate? Perhaps you can't handle a woman like me…"

"Shut up!" James roared. "You are so perfect Maggie! Please don't be like this!"

"I'm not Maggie…I'm Elizabeth, I am nothing like my mother…" Elizabeth then lifted the sheets to the bed. "Come on James, show me your artistic side…" Elizabeth was baiting him and it was working, he looked redder than a pitcher of cool aid.

"Please Maggie…Elizabeth, don't be like this, be nice, be elegant…"

"But that's not what you want James…you want me…all of me…" He screamed. Elizabeth jumped startled at his outburst.

"And I will have you Maggie!" He leaped towards Elizabeth and grabbed her wrists. "Maggie, tell me how good of a student I am…"

"You're a very good student James, one of my best." He was having a psychotic episode, Elizabeth realized she had pushed too far.

"Maggie…" James touched Elizabeth's cheek. "Maggie…" He pushed Elizabeth to her back. James climbed on top of her and held her down. Elizabeth kept her composure as her mind raced with ways to get herself out of this. James leaned over and whispered into her ear softly. "Tell me I am beautiful…"

Elizabeth glanced to her left. "You are an ugly monster James…" He wretched upward and Elizabeth smashed the vase over his head. Elizabeth leaped off of the bed and saw the Land Rover pull up downstairs.

"Elizabeth!" Jack yelled as he, Gibbs, and Harry barreled into the room.

"Jack!" Jack looked to the top of the staircase and smiled. She was alive, she was fine.

Jack saw it before he had a chance to react. James came out of a room and grabbed Elizabeth. They fought…

"Get away from me you pig!" Elizabeth screamed as his clench on her wrists tightened.

"Maggie please stay!"

Suddenly the house erupted in screams. "FBI get down now!" Several trained agents along with the French authority had their scopes set on James's chest.

James grabbed Elizabeth around the waist and held her as a shield to him. "You're going to have to go through her!"

Jack watched with a fear building in his belly, things were bad, very bad. "Let Agent Swann go now!" A tall slender man was shouting.

"Matt he isn't right in the head!" Elizabeth yelled as Elizabeth's supervisor stepped forward.

"Shut up!" James shook Elizabeth. Jack watched as Elizabeth's eyes finally fell to his. She was in a world of pain, he could see it clearly, she needed out of there.

"James…" Jack looked at James, the craziness that flickered their made Jack think severely about what he was about to do. Jack then headed for the stairs. "Your outnumbered, you only have Elizabeth to protect you…that isn't much." Jack was now half way up the stairs. "Seriously, just hand the lady over and perhaps these guys won't turn you into a screwed up loaf of Wonder Bread. What do you say?"

"No…" Elizabeth then fell to her knees as her body convulsed. James took a step back as he watched her collapse.

Jack immediately ducked to the ground besides Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, stay with me darling…" Jack touched her cheek.

James muttered something and ran off. Jack heard the pounding of feet on the staircase as the FBI ran after him. Jack without hesitation picked Elizabeth up and started down the stairs. "Don't move!" It was her supervisor, Matt.

"Listen boss, I am going to take her to the Military base, no where else. Deal with the bastard upstairs…" Jack looked into the man's eyes. "I won't hurt her."

"Go." Jack ran out the large mahogany doors. He sighed in relief as he saw Gibbs and Harry were waiting in the Land Rover, keeping it running.

"Hand her over Jack." Harry said as he swung the back door open.

"Jesus, what happened?" Gibbs said as he slammed the truck into gear.

"She just collapsed." Jack touched her cheek. She had stopped shaking, she was only still…and that scared him. "Elizabeth love, stay with me…" Jack cradled her in his arms. "Come on Elizabeth…"

"Jack, you've got to keep her conscious." Harry said as he looked at the pale young woman.

"Gibbs, can we go any faster?" Jack asked impatiently.

"Just hold on, we're almost there."

"Agent Turner?" A young solider approached him with paperwork.

"Yes?" Will turned from another agent.

"You were awaiting word on a woman being brought in?"

"Yes…"

"Look at this." Will's eyes widened. 

"How long ago was she admitted?" Will walked side by side with the solider.

"Not long, minutes."

"Where is she now?"

"Since she was expected, she is already having a CT, they are running a full toxin screen…we are doing anything and everything…the President has even interjected." The young man looked paled in the face. "I am her physician…"

"Well, then you have a huge responsibility. What are you doing here then?"

"The men she came in with, actually one in particular told me to find you."

"Jack…" When Will walked into the waiting room, Jack was seated alone. Will suddenly saw the vulnerability in Jack Sparrow, it was Elizabeth.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"What's taking so long?" Will was getting dizzy with Jack's pacing.

"This isn't an easy diagnosis." Will said. "You know what you did by bringing her here."

"Yes, I know." Jack looked at the room Elizabeth was being examined in. He wanted to be in there with her, hold her hand, to tell her he was here, and nothing, no one was going to pull him away, at least not yet. "My focus is on her, and the deal was you wouldn't hall me away until I knew she was going to be fine."

"Yes Jack, it's a deal, Matt radioed in and agreed to it." Will ran his hand through his hair. "Just know that once she's better we have to take you into custody…Harry and Joshamee are lucky they left, otherwise they'd be thrown in the same boat your in." Will then sighed. "How in the hell are you going to tell Elizabeth?"

"I'll tell her."

"Well, you know that I will have to pick her up…she's going to be heartbroken."

"At least she has someone…" The door to her exam room opened up.

"She should be fine." The young solider said. "We set her up with a treatment of neurological stimulators."

"So she's fine?" Jack said with a smile.

"She will suffer side effects. The drug that was given to her did its damage."

"Which is?"

"She will probably suffer sever headaches that will come out of nowhere…she'll will just need to learn how to deal with them. I see no other abnormalities in her lab work or in her CT images." The doctor shook Jack and Will's hand and allowed Jack to see Elizabeth.

When Jack walked into her room, he was set back at the amount of tubes that were in her arms, the cannula tubing that went into her nostrils…she looked like she was dying…no he couldn't think like that, she was fine. Jack sat on the edge of the bed and picked up her hand, careful not to disrupt any of the tubes. "Well Elizabeth, you're going to be fine…" Jack turned away. He wasn't ever going to see her again, he was going to be locked up in prison, life was simply not fair. "Elizabeth, you're going to just have headaches that will be a bother, but other than that you'll be fine. I just was worried…it just isn't fair that I can't spend the rest of my life with you…"

"Why is that?" Elizabeth asked hoarsely.

"Have you been listening to me?" Jack asked as he smiled.

"Yes, you sound so corny…" Elizabeth said, Jack noticed her breathing was labored.

"You should relax." Jack brushed back her hair.

"Fine, just keep talking to me…" Elizabeth settled into the pillows a bit more and closed her eyes.

"I love you Elizabeth. I have for a long time, and I realize I always will." That brought Elizabeth's eyes open.

"Really?" Elizabeth gripped his hand.

"Yes, just don't take that to the bank." Jack let go of her hand.

"Why?" Elizabeth's eyes widened with fear.

"You're in a military hospital…after I leave this room I will be taken into custody." Elizabeth wiggled about barely able to control her anger.

"No, no, you have to leave Jack…escape, you have to. When I leave I will find you…"

"Elizabeth, if you come with me you can never go back to the States. Never see your Father or Will, or anything you love."

"But I love you." Tears slid down the side of her face as she hiccupped.

"I know that…but you know we couldn't…"

"Jack, leave. You can escape, I know you can…"

"Elizabeth, I will be transported back to the States with you. You are going to escort me…I am the man you've been hunting for…"

"You're the man I want…" Jack stood up from the bed leaned over and kissed her lips.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth."

"Jack, please don't leave…"

"I have to."

"Jack…" Elizabeth sat up in the bed and started tearing off her IV's and took off her oxygen. The machines beside her started beeping.

"Elizabeth that's going to make you better…"

"I am going with you, I will help you escape…" Three nurses and two FBI agents ran into the room. Jack was immediately restrained as the nurses shut the machines off and settled Elizabeth back down.

"Don't you dare!" Elizabeth screamed as she saw Will walk in the room. "Will please, just…" Elizabeth looked into his eyes and knew nothing could be done, the deal was made, it was sealed. Elizabeth watched as Jack was taken away from her.

Elizabeth felt the cold of the drugs go through her veins like liquid ice. She soon found herself drifting into a sleep she didn't want…there was only one thing she did want and he was gone.

"How is she Weatherby?" President Harrington asked as he walked into the hospital with his loyal and best friend.

"Agent Turner called me just before we stepped off the plane to inform me she is conscious, that she will make a full recovery, but with some side effects, headaches…" Weatherby closed his eyes. "To think I almost lost her."

"She's a strong girl, she'll be fine." President Harrington nodded to a solider that saluted him. "She did her country an incredible honor…she went undercover and got some of our biggest problems off our back, Sparrow for one, and Norrington."

"Yes, Norrington…" Weatherby's eyes flickered with pain. "She told me when she was seventeen that she would see the bastard die…well, he's in our custody…at least she will get to see him rot in jail."

"Most certainly." President Harrington and Weatherby walked into Elizabeth's room. Weatherby took a step back, not completely sure why his daughter was still hooked up to all of those dreadful machines.

"Why is she like this? I thought…" The President began. "Shawn, check on her status immediately." Harrington ordered one of his secret service agents.

"Mister President." Will walked into the room soon as he heard the commotion. "Mister Swann, Elizabeth had a bit of a panic attack, the doctor feared her recovery would be delayed, so he gave her something to let her sleep."

"Why did she have a panic attack?" Weatherby roared.

"Sir, she…this is a private matter, one she would have to tell you herself." Will said.

"I demand to know." Weatherby turned to the President. "I'm sorry Peter, just give me a moment."

Once the door had shut Will went to talking. "She is in love with him sir."

"What? Norrington? That…son of a ..."

"No, Jack Sparrow sir." Will said softly as if not to wake the dead.

"Jack Sparrow?" Weatherby sat down in a chair to catch his breathing. "He is going to spend the rest of his life in jail."

"Now you get it." Will looked at Elizabeth's sleeping form. "Sir, she started ripping our her tubing…I have never seen her so rash, usually she is calm."

"You didn't know her as a teenager." Weatherby smiled. "Oh boy, what am I going to do?"

"There isn't anything we can do."

"Yes, I know. I will just have to be here for her." Weatherby smiled at Will. "You can go, get your rest. I plan on taking Elizabeth home as soon as she's ready."

"Well sir, she is going to escort Jack to the States, she had been on his tail for years." Weatherby nodded. "Have a good night sir. Tell Elizabeth I will be back in the morning."

Will nodded at left. Weatherby turned to his daughter and picked up her hand. "I promised I would always support you in everything you do…and I will stick by it."


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Damnit." Matt grumbled. "I want extra security around her door, I don't want her ever to be alone…" Matt rubbed his temples. James Norrington had escaped and was after Elizabeth.

Elizabeth felt a dull throbbing in her head when she woke. Slowly and somewhat painfully she opened her eyes to the dim light. Her father was sleeping in a chair next to her bed, and as she glanced at the door she heard Will's voice outside it. "Dad?" She whispered.

Weatherby woke with a start. "Hey…" He picked up her hand and squeezed it. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts. Other than that I'm fine." Elizabeth looked at her father. "What's wrong? I know that look."

"I know about you and Sparrow." Elizabeth closed her eyes.

"Out with it Dad, I'm not in the mood to be lectured."

"No, no lecture." Elizabeth saw her father bend for the first time. "If that's what you want then fine…"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just realized that I almost lost my daughter and I don't want to ever make her unhappy, I always want you to be happy. If Jack makes you happy so be it."

"That's fair." Elizabeth then noticed the commotion in the doorway.

"President Harrington stopped by…he says you will be honored for your work."

"What about Jack?" Elizabeth kept one eye on her father, the other on the door.

"He is being detained and will be transported to the states soon enough." Weatherby then squeezed her daughters hand. "Elizabeth, there is nothing I can do about his…"

"Mister Swann?" Will walked into the room with purpose that Elizabeth had never seen before. "I'm sorry to interrupt, there is a problem and we are going to have to get you and the President out of this facility immediately."

"What? Why?" Weatherby rose from his seat.

"Now sir."

"I'm not leaving without my daughter."

"Sir, she will be well taken care of…you must go." Will gave Elizabeth a look, whatever this news was, it wasn't good.

"Elizabeth, I love you. I meant every word I said." Weatherby bent down and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"I love you too." Elizabeth watched as her father was ushered out of the room. "Will what's going on?"

"Norrington has escaped."

Elizabeth suddenly felt sick. "Jesus."

"We are keeping extra tight security on you. Your father will be going back to Washington out of harm's way."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Elizabeth moved her legs so Will could sit.

"He wouldn't have left. The doctor isn't ready to discharge you just yet." Will then cleared his throat. "How are you?"

"A headache…"

Will said slowly. "No, I mean about Jack."

"Will if you know anything about me, you know what I am thinking." Will just nodded, understanding his partner perfectly.

"Just the same, Jack misses you."

"I'm sure he does." Elizabeth's face reddened with anger.

"Elizabeth he made the deal…"

"You could have let him go…"

"No, I couldn't. I have a job Elizabeth, and oath, and so do you. Whether or not you want to remain loyal to it is your call, not mine."

"Well, thank you." Elizabeth buzzed the nurses station. "Will I have a headache and to argue with you would surely kill me." Elizabeth then gave him a weak smile. "Just keep the creep away from me."

Will slapped her thigh and left the room.

James watched his angel sleep. She was so beautiful, but all the IV's made her ugly…sick…

James watched her face furrow as she winced in pain. No, if he couldn't have Elizabeth, no one would, not the FBI, not the President, and especially not Jack Sparrow, the low life thief.

James picked up the pillow and held it firmly in his hands. He was so clever, the hospital scrubs and mask, no one recognized him…no one cared. James hands shook slightly as he gripped the pillow tighter…soon, he would be with his Elizabeth.

Jack muttered another obscenity as he looked around his cell, it was utterly pathetic. How on earth had James escaped? Jack knew Elizabeth was in danger, and it wasn't as much as he knew, it was as if he felt it.

Jack had to get to her, it was her only chance. With everything Jack had ever had in him, Jack began to make his own escape.

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes through the thick mist of morphine. "No…" Elizabeth saw James Norrington enter her room. He was talking to himself, oh no, this was not going to happen.

Elizabeth gripped the IV that was stuck in her hand. Slowly and painfully she pulled the needle out of her hand, and began wrapping the tubing around her hand. The bastard was going to die…

Elizabeth kept her eyes open a crack as she watched him pick up the pillow. Elizabeth braced herself, she had hoped she had enough strength to accomplish what she was about to do.

He leaned over her…this was her chance. Elizabeth wretched her arm back with all her strength and stuck the IV in his neck. He screamed with horror as blood squirted from the wound. Elizabeth bounded up from the bed and leaped on top of James and wrapped the tubing around his neck and pulled.

James fell to the ground face first, Elizabeth on top of his back squeezing the life from him. "Help!" Elizabeth screamed as she held James down.

The door burst open.

Jack ran in and helped Elizabeth up. James was screaming and howling, gasping for air as Jack pulled Elizabeth off of him. "Jack!" Elizabeth hooked her arms around his neck and hugged him close to her.

"Not now love!" Jack grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room and locked the door.

"Where are the other Agents?" Elizabeth asked as she raced down the hall.

"Don't know…" Jack raced out of the hospital, Elizabeth barely keeping up with him.

"Jack…I can't keep running." Elizabeth said out of breath. Jack scanned the parking lot looking at an empty taxi cab, it was still idling.

Jack helped Elizabeth run to the cab. They stopped in their tracks as they heard a gun shot from behind them. Slowly they both turned around and looked at James Norrington, blood dripping down the side of his neck, his face contorted into one of anger.

"She's mine…" He muttered as he got close.

"I was never yours." Elizabeth said as she leaned on Jack, her head was growing loud with pain.

"Elizabeth, life imitates art…death is a part of life…we are all born to die…today is your painting…"

A gunshot. Jack shuttered and grunted as the bullet gazed his arm. Elizabeth held him up as Norrington grew closer and closer. "Death Elizabeth…is beautiful."

Another gunshot.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: This is the final chapter, I hope those of you who read this fic and liked it enjoy the ending.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Norrington fell to his knees in defeat. Blood squirted from his mouth and his chest where the bullet had entered. 

Elizabeth jumped and Jack held tight to her. Elizabeth watched as James crumpled to the ground. James's eyes had gone dead and cold, the life that was in them gone…Elizabeth felt no guilt for the monster.

Beyond Norrington's body was Will, his SIG in his hand. "Get out of here." He said as he bent down and felt the non existent pulse of Norrington's. "I don't know anything."

"Will, what about my father…"

Will merely smiled as he pulled out his cell phone. "Good luck Elizabeth. Jack you take good care of her…" Elizabeth somehow knew what had happened.

"Of course." Jack nodded to Will as he helped Elizabeth into the cab.

Jack shifted gears and took off, neither he nor Elizabeth looking back.

"Your arm?" Elizabeth asked as they sped away from the Military base.

"What?" Jack said focusing on the curved roads.

"It's bleeding terribly." Elizabeth leaned over to Jack and looked at the wound. "I need to wrap that." Elizabeth tore off a piece of her hospital gown and tied it around his arm.

Elizabeth then sat back down in her seat and looked down at her hands. Tiny markings told about how ill she really was, how much medication they had pumped into her, and how close she had come to dying. Elizabeth began to sob.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked concerned.

"It's over." Elizabeth let out with a deep sigh. "All of it…"

"Sir no sign of either Sparrow or your daughter." Will reported to Weatherby, President Harrington listening beside them.

"None?" Weatherby asked.

"No, last we saw of them, they were boarding a private plane headed to the Caribbean. We have no jurisdiction there." Will said with a small smirk on his face.

"Thank you Agent Turner." Weatherby dismissed Will and turned to the President.

"Are you sure she is in safe hands Weatherby? I can get her…"

"No Peter. My daughter wanted Sparrow, and she has him…she's happy and that's all I could ask for." Weatherby then said in a lower voice. "Peter I don't know how you did it, but thank you. My daughter isn't implicated in Sparrow's break, and can come back to the States any time she wishes. She is still an Agent…something else she loves."

"I'm the President, I can do whatever I want." Peter smiled at his closest friend. To do this favor was nothing for a man who had given him so much of his time and energy, to see his daughter happy would be everything to Weatherby, so he granted it.


End file.
